Toute quête implique un sacrifice
by Zeephyre
Summary: Toute quête digne d'apparaître dans un livre d'Histoire a un jour impliqué un sacrifice. La quête de Thorin Oakenshield ne fait pas exception. Les deux princes comprendrons qu'un sacrifice n'est pas toujours égale à la mort. Parfois cela est bien pire et douloureux. Surtout quand le cœur en est la première victime.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) ! :) **

**J'ai écris cet OS sous une soudaine impulsion juste après avoir re-regardé un épisode de The Almighty Johnsons (la série Néo-Zélandaise où figure Dean O'Gorman). C'est le contenu et le titre de cet épisode "_Every good quest has a sacrifice" _(car il m'a immédiatement fait pensé au Hobbit !) qui m'ont inspiré ce texte !**

**C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris en rating 'M' alors concernant le lemon, je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de ce que ça va donner ...**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_Toute quête implique un sacrifice. _

La corde vibra et la flèche pénétra imperceptiblement l'air, traçant sans la moindre hésitation son chemin jusqu'en pleine cible.

_Toute quête implique un sacrifice._

- Maudit sois tu !

_Tchac !_

_Toute quête implique un sacrifice._

- Misérable !

_Tchac !_

Rapidement les sœurs de la première flèche l'avaient rejointe et se tenaient maintenant victorieuses et fièrement plantées dans le centre de la cible.

Kíli abaissa son arc et expira lentement, le regard toujours fixé sur le résultât de ses tirs. Ils étaient parfaits. Sans faute. Comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Ses flèches trouvaient toujours leur destination. Toujours. Même au milieu d'une bataille. Même au plein centre rageur et sanglant de la Bataille des Cinq Armée.

Le seul archer parmi les nains n'avait jamais eu honte d'assumer son talent avec l'arme elfique. Il en avait toujours été fier. Fier de sont tir parfait. Fier de ne jamais louper sa cible. Et pourtant aujourd'hui il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir raté son tir ce jour là. Il n'était pas un nain cruel, bien au contraire, il avait même toujours été l'âme aimante de leur famille, mais maintenant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus être 'le sauveur'.

- Kíli ?

L'archer ne répondit pas à la voix qui l'appelait au loin et à la place posa son arc avant d'avancer d'un pas déterminé en direction de la cible.

- Ah Kíli tu es là ! Tout le monde te cherche !

Le prince ne répondit rien et commença de retirer les flèches de la cible d'une manière montrant clairement son humeur sombre.

- Kíli… Il faut qu'on y aille ou tu vas être en retard…

- Laisse moi vider mon carquois une dernière fois, répondit le brun d'une voix neutre en rangeant la dernière flèche avec les autres dans le dit carquois.

- Impossible, nous allons vraiment manquer le début de la cérémonie ! Et puis regarde ta tunique !

Ori intercepta Kíli avant que celui ci ne retourne en face de la cible. L'archer ne chercha pas à le contourner et laissa le scribe l'épousseter puis remettre sa tunique de cérémonie bleue nuit en place. Quand il eu terminé Ori releva ses yeux sur ceux distants de Kíli. Le brun n'avait pas protesté mais regardait au loin, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Il ne protesta pas non plus quand le jeune scribe lui prit son carquois des mains et le posa près de l'arc ni quand il sentit sa douce main caresser doucement sa joue presque imberbe.

- Kíli je sais que – je sais que tu n'approuves pas mais ta présence est obligatoire. Et puis… c'est un jour important. Ton – ton frère à besoin de toi.

À l'évocation de Fíli les yeux de Kíli s'adoucirent et il soupira, posant son front contre l'épaule du scribe qui referma ses bras autour de la taille du prince.

_Toute quête implique un sacrifice. _

Les mots de Fíli raisonnèrent une fois de plus dans son esprit et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu de la tunique d'Ori, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas, dit Ori en se détachant de Kíli pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solution. Il n'a pas le choix.

- Il l'a eu une fois.

Une ombre traversa le visage de Ori. Oui Fíli avait eu le choix. D'après lui, Fíli avait été lâche et Kíli aveugle. Dans les deux cas les frères avaient été idiots. Mais le jeune scribe ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

- Ori je suis désolé, murmura Kíli en voyant le visage du roux s'assombrir.

Son but n'était pas de lui faire du mal. Ca ne l'avait jamais été. Tentant de se faire excuser il prit le visage de Ori entre ses mains et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le scribe ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser, et ferma les yeux bougeant ses lèvres et sa langue en rythme avec celui imposé par le prince.

Il n'avait jamais pu résister. Il était bien trop amoureux du jeune archer pour cela. Cependant dès le premier jour où Kíli était tombé dans ses bras, il avait su qu'il souffrirait de cette relation.

Il n'avait pas été bien difficile pour le scribe d'observer et de deviner la signification des regards que les deux frères se lançaient en coin quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas. Mais si lui avait tout de suite deviné, les deux frère eux semblaient avoir été aveugles. Ori savait que Kíli pensait son frère seulement intéressé par le lien fraternel et rien de romantique. Sinon jamais il ne serait venu chercher du réconfort dans ses bras.

À contre cœur, Ori fut le premier à mettre fin au baiser. Peut-être qu'il aurait du essayer d'ouvrir les yeux à Kíli et lui faire comprendre que Fíli l'aimait aussi, mais il était égoïste. Comment pouvait-il pousser le nain qu'il aimait éperdument dans les bras d'un autre ?

Le roux scella une dernière fois ses lèvres à celle de son amant avant de l'attraper par la main pour le tirer en direction d'Erebor.

- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps.

Mais Kíli ne se laissa pas faire et attira à nouveau le roux fermement contre son torse.

- Restons ici… chuchota le brun en frottant son nez contre la mâchoire du scribe, ou allons dans les écuries…il mordilla la peau de son cou de manière suggestive alors qu'il descendait une de ses mains à travers le pantalon du roux.

Ori se sentit rougir en pensant à ce que Kíli voulait et ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration et lutter contre la tentation. Les moments de passion entre Kíli et lui n'étaient pas le genre de choses auxquels il disait non. Même s'il savait que dans ces moments là, l'archer ne pensait que très rarement à lui.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Extrêmement mal d'être conscient de cela. Il savait qu'il aurait du refuser les avances du prince des le début, car même si Kíli ne voulait pas le blesser, Ori savait qu'au final, il n'était que le lot de réconfort.

Il n'avait jamais voulu être le lot de réconfort.

Mais il s'était dit que peut-être avec le temps, Kíli finirait par l'aimer comme lui l'aimait. Or voilà un an maintenant qu'Erebor avait été reconquit. Un an que Fíli avait rejeté Kíli et que celui ci avait frappé à sa porte. Un an de relation avec quelqu'un qui aurait souhaité qu'il soit un autre nain. Ori n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi Fíli avait rejeté son frère quand celui ci s'était finalement déclaré. Et il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, trop heureux d'avoir finalement la chance d'être avec le nain qu'il désirait plus que tout. Mais dernièrement la situation lui brisait de plus en plus le cœur.

- Non, eu enfin le courage de souffler Ori en tentant de maîtriser le début de son excitation, on doit y aller. Fíli compte sur toi !

Le brun n'écouta pas et continua ses attaques.

- Kíli, s'il te plait ! Supplia maintenant le scribe en se tortillant pour se défaire de la prise musclée du prince.

Finalement l'archer soupira et arrêta d'essayer de corrompre son amant.

- Tu as raison.

Il pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres au coin de celles du scribes.

- Merci de veiller sur moi comme tu le fais, dit-il réellement reconnaissant en serrant la main du roux dans la sienne. Je t'aime.

Si le cœur d'Ori se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Je t'aime aussi, soupira-t-il sans que Kíli ne remarque la douleur dans sa voix. Allez allons-y.

Cette fois ci le prince le suivit et au bout de quelques minutes de marche ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la montagne. Après plusieurs couloirs ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Bilbo, revenu exprès pour l'événement et tapant maintenant impatiemment du pied.

- Kíli ! Nous vous avons cherché partout ! Thorin vous attends dans vos appartements pour vous donner les alliances et vous faire répéter une dernière fois !

Kíli sentit son cœur se briser un peux plus. C'était tellement cruel. Pourquoi était-ce au témoin du marié de s'occuper des alliances ? Pourquoi Fíli l'avait choisi comme témoin ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il accepté ?!

_Toute quête implique un sacrifice._

_Vas te faire voir Fíli ! _

- Oui j'y vais tout de suite, répondit le prince, une boule dans la gorge.

- Faites vite ! Le pressa Bilbo en ouvrant déjà la salle pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Avant de suivre le Hobbit, Ori s'approcha de Kíli et attrapa ses mains.

- On se retrouve après la cérémonie, dit-il en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Il offrit ensuite un sourire encourageant à son prince avant de partir à la suite de Bilbo dans la grande salle du trône où un grand nombre de nain attendait le début de la célébration.

Kíli regarda la porte se refermer complètement, cherchant par là à repousser un peu plus l'échéance. Quand la porte fut entièrement close et qu'il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, il continua son chemin le cœur lourd et les épaules abattues en direction des Chambres Royales.

Comme le lui avait indiqué Bilbo, il se dirigea directement vers ses appartements.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, je suis en retard, déso –

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand au lieu de trouver son oncle fulminant ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère. Son si beau frère habillé d'une longue tunique pourpre faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

- Kíli ! S'exclama Fíli en se relevant brusquement du lit où il était assis.

L'archer referma la porte et regarda son frère s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement à l'étreinte, craignant de craquer s'il se laissait trop aller.

Le blond l'emprisonna contre lui, entourant fermement sa taille avec ses bras et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune.

- Tu m'as manqué _Baghudel,_ murmura Fíli dans les cheveux de son frère en inspirant discrètement son odeur.

Et pour cause, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis deux semaines. Depuis que les préparatifs du mariage s'étaient accélérés et depuis que les chariots en provenance des Collines de Fer étaient arrivés, apportant avec eux Dáin et certains nains importants de son peuple.

Kíli savait qu'il n'aurait pu supporter la vue de son frère en présence de sa promise et c'est pour cela qu'il était partit s'installer chez les frères Ri. Evidemment cela n'avait pas vraiment plu à Thorin qui estimait que la place d'un prince était dans ses appartement royaux auprès de sa famille et non auprès de son amant, dans une maison malgré qu'elle soit aisée, bien en dessous de son titre.

La dernière fois que les deux frères s'étaient parlés, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en bons termes.

Kíli n'avait toujours pas deviné que son frère retournait ses sentiments, mais avait cependant compris que Fíli n'avait pas du tout envie de se marier avec la fille de Dáin. Et il avait été révolté que le blond ne proteste pas pour sa liberté.

Toute quête implique un sacrifice, lui avait répondu Fíli quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne réagissait pas.

Car effectivement, après que la Bataille des Cinq Armée ait été remporté, Dáin qui leur était venu en aide avait demandé une rencontre avec Thorin.

L'accord qui en était ressortît était simple. Les nains des Collines de Fer étaient venus en aide aux nains des Montagnes Bleues et en échange de cette aide, Dáin demandait une alliance entre eux.

Plus précisément, entre le Prince Héritier et son unique fille.

Ayant lui aussi été témoin de l'attraction existante entre ses deux neveux Thorin avait tout d'abord refusé, sachant que même s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés, l'union de Fíli briserait les deux frères.

À la place, et cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui, il avait proposé à Dáin une part du trésor. Mais celui ci avait refusé, révélant ainsi une face cachée et vicieuse du seigneur des Collines de Fer pourtant connu comme un nain sage et respectueux. Si Thorin refusait cette alliance, alors il profiterait de la faiblesse de son peuple pour prendre le pouvoir sur Erebor et tuer le plus jeune des trois Durin.

La menace était évidemment bien trop sérieuse pour que Thorin refuse une seconde fois. La montagne était libérée du dragon, l'armée de Dáin était déjà sur place, et à cette époque, lui Thorin, n'avait que sa compagnie pour défendre son royaume et son neveu, son peuple étant encore dans les Montagnes Bleues.

Alors il avait accepté. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres solutions. Et puis après tout, cela lui assurait une forte alliance.

Fíli avait d'abord été révulsé de savoir que son avenir avait été décidé sans son consentement. Et puis un soir, Thorin lui avait rendu visite et ils avaient discuté toute la nuit. Au petit matin, l'héritier acceptait d'unir sa vie à une étrangère.

Toute quête implique un sacrifice, avait dit sombrement Thorin.

Et c'était à lui, Fíli, de supporter le poids de ce sacrifice en épousant une naine qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qu'il savait ne pourrait jamais aimer. Et le sacrifice était encore plus grand quand cela voulait dire qu'il lui serait impossible d'être avec Kíli.

C'est à partir de ce moment que Fíli avait complètement refoulé ses sentiments, non sans difficultés, et dans le même temps rejeté Kíli quand celui ci avait eu le courage de se déclarer.

Fíli avait été élevé depuis son plus jeune âge pour être l'héritier. Pour être celui qui saurait s'incliner devant son devoir. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il acceptait son destin de prince héritier mais l'acceptait surtout dans l'optique de protéger son frère des menaces du seigneur des Collines de Fer.

Ça l'avait détruit, rongé de l'intérieur, et au lieu d'être heureux quand Kíli lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait été dévasté, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble même maintenant qu'il savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Alors il avait mentit. Disant qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de plus que l'amour fraternel.

Kíli résista à l'envie de hurler de frustration et sans un mot il éloigna Fíli qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blesser face à la distance que voulait mettre son frère entre eux.

- Où est Thorin ? Il était censé me donner les… alliances.

- Il a perdu patience et est aussi partit à ta recherche. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Kíli hocha la tête et se força à s'éloigner encore plus alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de se jeter contre Fíli et de l'embrasser. Ou de le frapper.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ne devait pas.

Fíli allait se marier et lui était avec Ori. Ori qui l'aimait alors que Fíli non.

Le brun s'approcha de la fenêtre et entreprit d'attendre ici, ignorant Fíli jusqu'à ce que Thorin revienne tout en concentrant son esprit sur la musique festive qui parvenait jusque là. Cependant Fíli rendit les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà quand il s'approcha et encercla la taille du brun par derrière, nichant sa tête entre ses omoplates. Le cœur de Kíli s'accéléra au contact et son corps se tendit alors qu'une vague de chaleur se propageait jusque dans son bas ventre.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner et clamer le blond comme sien.

- Tu sens bon, murmura Fíli toujours contre son dos.

- Arrête ça Fíli.

Kíli aurait voulu que sa voix soit ferme et sèche mais ses cordes vocales chargées d'émotion en décidèrent autrement et sa demande apparut plutôt comme une supplication.

- Désolé, bredouilla Fíli en s'éloignant. Je suis juste… stressé.

Kíli se sentit un peu plus maître de lui même quand le souffle de Fíli ne fut plus présent dans son cou et son torse plus collé à son dos. Il hocha alors la tête sans regarder son frère.

- Kíli, ne me déteste pas… s'il te plait, demanda le blond la voix brisée, je n'ai pas le choix...

Le brun ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas laisser sa voix vaciller quand il ouvrit la bouche.

- C'est bon Fíli, tout va bien, je ne te déteste pas.

Il sentit le blond s'approcher à nouveau et attraper son bras gauche pour le forcer à se retourner.

- Ne me mens pas, je peux le lire dans tes yeux...

- Je ne mens pas ! S'enflamma le brun en arrachant vivement son bras de la prise de Fíli. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, même si je le souhaitait, avoua-t-il finalement la voix plus basse et en baissant les yeux. J'ai compris que tu ne retournais pas mes sentiments et c'est bon. Tout vas bien. Je ne peux pas te forcer. Mais je sais que tu ne veux pas non plus de ce mariage. Je ne supporte pas de te voir laisser Thorin gâcher ta vie sans rien faire !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le choix ! S'exclama Fíli en haussant la voix. Si je ne me mari pas avec Freyja alors Dáin déclarera la guerre à Thorin pour lui prendre le trône !

- Il y a un an en arrière je comprends que Thorin ait été effrayé, mais maintenant nous sommes capable de répondre à une offensive !

Fíli passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, dérangeant au passage les tresses de cérémonie.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Kíli ! Un accord a été passé ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous défiler maintenant !

- Je m'en fiche, répliqua férocement l'archer en se saisissant des deux bras de son frère pour le secouer, je ne veux pas les laisser gâcher ta vie ! Fíli s'il te plait ! Tu peux encore refuser !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Hurla Fíli en tentant d'attraper les épaules de son frère pour le stopper.

- Oh si je comprend très bien ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Cria Kíli, tentant de couvrir la voix du blond.

- Dáin a menacer de te tuer !

Un silence seulement troublé par les respirations essoufflées des deux frères retomba immédiatement dans la pièce. Les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité, Kíli fixa son frère.

- Qu – quoi ?

Comment Dáin avait-il pu faire une chose pareil, quand Kíli lui même l'avait sauvé lors de la bataille ? Plus que jamais il regretta que sa flèche ait trouvé sa cible, empêchant cet orc de tuer le seigneur - le monstre - des Collines de Fer.

Les yeux de Fíli s'adoucirent et il se saisit des mains de son petit frère.

- Oui Kíli. Thorin avait refusé la proposition de Dáin alors en plus d'avoir menacé de prendre le trône par la force, il a aussi menacé de te faire assassiner.

- Mais… Mais je l'ai sauvé ce jour là ! Comment – comment peut-il faire ça ?!

Fíli soupira et secoua la tête tristement.

- Dáin n'est pas le nain que nous pensions.

- Je peux me défendre, répliqua soudainement Kíli, Fíli ne le laisse pas décider de ta vie à cause de moi !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Kíli ! Répéta le blond pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois. Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque impliquant ta vie !

- Alors accepte la proposition que je t'avais faite et fuit avec moi ! Je sais que tu ne retourne pas mes… mes sentiments mais tu reste mon frère ! S'il te plait, je ne supporterais pas de te voir malheureux les reste de tes jours au côté d'une naine que tu n'aime pas et sous le joug de ce monstre ! Je te promet que je n'essayerai jamais rien susceptible de te mettre dans l'embarra si c'est ce que tu crains !

À la fin de sa tirade, le jeune prince avait les yeux brillants et la voix tremblante.

- Oh Kíli, marmonna Fíli en attrapant le visage du brun et en secouant désespérément la tête, accablé devant la dévotion de son frère malgré la peine qu'il lui avait causé.

C'était trop. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter la force de ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait plus à les renier et à voir Kíli souffrir de la sorte. Pendant un an il avait fait de son mieux pour faire croire à Kíli qu'il ne retournait pas ses sentiments, et aujourd'hui à quelques minutes de son mariage il sentit ses barrières s'effriter.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il clôt doucement la distance entre eux, mêlant petit à petit son souffle à celui du brun et écoutant son propre cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Quand ses lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres de celles de son frère, il s'arrêta. Non. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Pas après avoir mis tant d'efforts pour protéger Kíli.

Il s'éloigna brusquement, comme s'il venait de se brûler et partit à l'opposé de la pièce, laissant Kíli pantelant près de la fenêtre.

Quand il releva les yeux et aperçu l'expression troublée et blessée du brun, ses défenses finirent de voler complètement en éclat. Il faisait du mal au nain qu'il aimait et il ne le supportait plus.

- Je – Fee … bredouilla le brun encore perturbé par ce qui avait failli se produire, ne – ne joue pas avec moi…

- Es-tu donc si aveugle ?! Craqua l'héritier en s'arrachant les cheveux. Toi le nain à la vue si perçante est incapable de voir ce qu'il a sous son propre nez ! Et pourtant le tient n'a jamais été réputé pour sa grosseur nanesque, ne put-il s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement.

Tant pis s'il craquait maintenant, tant pis si sa révélation rendait les chose encore plus difficile. Il ne pouvait plus résister.

- Je t'aime Kíli ! Je t'aime tellement que ça m'en fait mal ! Rien que l'idée d'être séparé de toi est douloureuse ! Ces deux semaines on été pire que de la torture ! Tout mon être brûle pour ta présence, tes yeux, ton odeur, ton toucher...

En un mouvement le blond fut auprès de son frère et emprisonnait son visage entre ses mains. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il plaquait durement ses lèvres contre les siennes, forçant immédiatement l'entrée avec sa langue. Après s'être remis du choque, Kíli ferma les yeux et bougea ses lèvres en même temps que celles de Fíli . Ils échangèrent un baiser remplis de passion de fièvre et de détresse. Un baiser où toutes ces années d'amour refoulé profitèrent pour enfin s'exprimer.

N'écoutant plus sa raison mais seulement son cœur et son désir; Fíli recula pas à pas, la bouche toujours scellée fiévreusement à celle du brun et les mains perdus dans ses cheveux. Il força l'archer à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

Les mains du blond entreprirent alors de parcourir avidement le torse musclé de son frère à travers sa tunique pendant que celui ci faisait de même avec son dos.

- _Kíli_, souffla Fíli en transe alors qu'il descendait sa bouche pour parcourir la mâchoire de son frère, déposant des baisers humides sur son passage. Il descendit jusque dans son cou et repéra une petite tache violette. Un grondement de mécontentement résonna dans sa gorge et il planta ses dents dans la peau fine de l'archer. Électrisé par le souffle de son frère sur sa peau Kíli rejeta sa tête en arrière pour autoriser plus d'accès au blond. Un gémissement sourd de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge quand Fíli lui mordit le cou et suçota jalousement sa peau pour y laisser sa marque par dessus celle de Ori.

- Tu es à moi, gronda le blond en remontant sa bouche pour venir s'emparer avidement des lèvres du brun gonflées par leur précédent baiser fougueux.

- Oui à toi, expira Kíli les yeux fermés et le souffle court, rien qu'à toi.

Leurs caresses et baisers n'avaient rien de tendres et reflétaient des années de frustration et de retenue.

Kíli ne chercha pas à savoir d'où provenait ce soudain retournement de situation. Ses sens étaient bien trop embrumés par la satisfaction de enfin pouvoir parcourir le corps de son frère sans retenue alors que celui ci faisait de même avec le sien.

- Tu es si beau aujourd'hui, susurra Fíli entre deux baisers passionnés, si magnifique, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun, si irrésistible…

- Je pourrais retourner le compliment, pantela Kíli son souffle se coupant quand le blond attrapa soudainement ses cuisses pour le soulever.

Il grogna de plaisir et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère alors que ses bras se crochetaient derrière sa nuque, entremêlant ses doigts avec les cheveux blonds et soyeux.

Fíli replongea immédiatement sur la bouche du brun, mordillant et suçant de manière possessive ses lèvres rougies alors qu'il entreprenait de se frotter impétueusement contre l'entre jambe de son frère.

Quand le blond commença d'onduler contre lui, Kíli ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement que Fíli avala goulûment.

- _Ah_ – Fee j'ai – _ah – _j'ai besoin de toi – _mmh_

Du mieux qu'il le put, Fíli bloqua un peu plus Kíli entre le mur et lui pour pouvoir libérer difficilement une main et défaire sa ceinture tout en continuant de mordiller toute parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Quand les bruit métalliques répétitifs de la ceinture firent comprendre à Kíli que Fíli était entrain de peiner il décrocheta ses bras et les glissa impatiemment entre leurs deux corps pour aider son frère.

Finalement, Fíli perdit patience et se saisi une nouvelle fois fermement des cuisses de Kíli pour le transporter jusqu'à son lit.

Quand le brun fut étalé sur le matelas Fíli resta au dessus de lui quelques seconde, observant ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés en auréole autour de sa tête, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges, la marque qui commençait à noircir sur son cou, ses vêtements dérangés… La vue entière de son petit frère était un appel à la luxure.

Devenant impatient, Kíli utilisa ses abdominaux pour se redresser et glissa ses bras autour du cou du blond pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Je t'aime Kíli, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, chanta frénétiquement Fíli dans le cou du brun alors qu'il débouclait sa ceinture.

- Fee… _ooh, _je t'aime aussi – _ah_

Soudain la bouche de Fíli était partout, sur sa gorge, son cou, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, envoyant des centaines de petites décharges électriques dans tout son corps et réchauffant à chaque fois un peu plus son entre jambe qui frottait maintenant douloureusement contre ses sous vêtements.

Finalement, Fíli finit de se battre avec la ceinture et d'un mouvement sec il tira le pantalon et le sous vêtement de Kíli jusqu'à ses chevilles, libérant à l'air libre son érection.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers humides sur son bas ventre, sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de finalement surplomber le fier membre tendu de son frère.

Kíli se sentit frissonner d'anticipation en sentant le souffle chaud de Fíli sur son extrémité et releva la tête pour apercevoir son frère à travers ses cils. Il rejeta passionnément la tête en arrière quand il sentit des lèvres humides se refermer autour de lui.

- _Aaah_ – Fee !

Automatiquement ses mains allèrent se perdre dans la masse de cheveux blonds pour lui imposer un rythme.

Fíli allait repousser les mains pour pouvoir torturer son frère à sa propre cadence quand il entendit soudain des pas s'approchant dans le couloir.

Thorin !

Emporté par l'instant de passion, aucun des deux frères ne s'était rappelé que le roi devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Le futur marié ne perdit pas une seconde et se releva précipitamment du lit.

- Fee...qu'est ce que – voulu demander Kíli l'esprit encore embrumé par les délicieuses sensations de la bouche de son frère sur lui.

- Shhh ! Le coupa Fíli en le tirant brutalement par la main pour l'entraîner vers la penderie. Thorin ! Chuchota t-il pour alarmer le brun qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Le nom de leur oncle eu un effet immédiat. Kili bondit hors du lit et tituba à la suite de Fíli, son pantalon toujours en bas des chevilles.

La porte de la penderie se referma juste au moment où celle de la chambre de Kíli s'ouvrait sur Thorin.

- Fíli ? Entendirent-ils le roi demander. Kíli ?

Quand il n'eut aucune réponse Thorin traversa la chambre en grommelant, passant devant la penderie où étaient cachés ses neveux pour venir ouvrir la petite salle d'eau.

Serrés debout l'un contre l'autre dans la penderie, Fíli amena un doigt devant sa bouche avant de descendre silencieusement ses mains pour finir de baisser son pantalon. Grace à une fissure dans la penderie permettant à la lumière du jour d'y pénétrer faiblement, le blond pu apercevoir les yeux étonnés de son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chuchota Kíli paniqué, Thorin est juste à côté !

- Shhh, répondit Fíli en plaquant son torse contre celui du brun.

Il inclina ensuite la tête dans le cou de Kíli et entreprit de suçoter une nouvelle fois sa peau douce alors qu'une de ses mains glissait le long de son dos jusqu'au creux de son bassin.

Une ombre passa devant la fissure et Fíli devina que leur oncle était revenu dans la chambre.

- C'est pas vrai, grogna le roi avant de soupirer et apparemment de s'asseoir sur le lit de Kíli pour les attendre.

Fíli amena une nouvelle fois un doigt devant ses lèvres et Kíli comprit pourquoi son frère lui rappelait de se taire quand il sentit un doigt forcer doucement son entrée.

Pour ne pas gémir d'excitation Kíli laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Fíli et planta violemment ses dents dans le tissu.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint rapidement le premier et il du se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que Thorin était dans la chambre. Étonnement la pensée l'excita. Thorin avait faibli devant Dáin et avait choisi de promettre Fíli à une autre, le privant de leur amour. Et maintenant ils allaient faire l'amour juste à l'autre bout de la même pièce que lui, seulement séparés par les portes en bois de sa penderie.

Fíli lui aussi aurait du être horrifié à l'idée d'être aussi proche de leur oncle mais il était bien trop intoxiqué par Kíli, bien trop engagé pour s'arrêter maintenant.

Il glissa un troisième doigt dans l'entrée étroite de son frère et captura ses lèvres pour empêcher un gémissement d'en sortir.

Un coup frappa à la porte de la chambre de Kíli et les deux frères entendirent vaguement car trop plongés dans leur plaisir, la voix de Dwalin et Bofur.

-Thorin, c'est l'heure !

- Où sont Fíli et Kíli ?

- Je ne sais pas, maugréa Thorin, Bilbo m'a pourtant assuré qu'il avait vu Kíli et lui avait dit de me rejoindre ici immédiatement. Et j'avais demandé à Fíli de ne pas bouger de cette pièce !

- Il semblerait que même le jour d'un de leur mariage ils ne puissent pas s'empêcher de causer des problèmes… constata Bofur d'une voix presque amusée.

Mais Thorin lui ne sembla pas être amusé du tout. Fíli arrêta d'écouter pour se concentrer entièrement sur sa tache. Il stoppa le va et viens qu'il avait commencé et retira ses doigts hors de Kíli qui du lutter pour ne pas laisser un couinement s'échapper de ses lèvres suite à la perte que venait de subir son corps.

Le plus doucement et discrètement possible, Fíli fit tourner Kíli de manière à ce que son torse soit plaqué contre la paroi de la penderie. Il enroula ensuite un bras autour de la fine taille du brun et se colla plus à lui encore.

- Je vais te faire l'amour mon Kíli, susurra t-il presque imperceptiblement d'un souffle chaud contre l'oreille de son nouvel et depuis longtemps désiré amant.

Fíli amena ses trois doigts à sa bouche avant de les glisser une dernière fois dans le passage étroit du brun.

Il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à lubrifier le chemin mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter maintenant.

Ne voulant pas blesser trop son frère, il lécha un nouvelle fois ses doigts et les enroula autour de son érection, pompant une ou deux fois pour l'enduire de salive.

Finalement, et ignorant complètement les voix de Dwalin, Bofur et de leur oncle, Fíli prit son membre gonflé et le dirigea juste à l'entrée de son frère. D'un lent et délicat mouvement il s'enfonça doucement à l'intérieur de la cavité, laissant le temps à Kíli de s'adapter à sa présence.

L'archer amena son poignet à sa bouche et le mordit fermement, craignant de laisser son plaisir et sa luxure s'échapper de sa gorge.

Fíli était large mais forçait de manière délectable les parois étroites de son canal intime. Il n'avait pas été assez lubrifié et sentait sa peau se déchirer pour laisser passer la largeur, mais la sensation de plénitude était juste irrésistible. À l'instant présent rien d'autre ne comptait que lui et son frère.

Il n'entendait plus les voix dans sa chambre, seulement la course agitée de son cœur et le souffle erratique similaire au sien de Fíli dans son oreille. Il ne se souvenait même plus que son frère était sur le point de se marier et que lui était entrain de trahir Ori.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Fíli lui aussi perdu dans l'instant continua son chemin jusqu'à s'enfoncer complètement jusqu'à la garde.

Essoufflé, il fit une nouvelle pose et son nez caressa tendrement la nuque de Kíli alors qu'une de ses mains se refermait plus étroitement autour de sa taille et que l'autre venait s'emparer de son membre douloureux. L'archer lâcha alors un soupire de soulagement et de plaisir au contact des doigts de son frère.

Le plus âgé entama un lent et langoureux vas et vient auquel il sentit Kíli répondre en s'arquant en arrière, le suppliant silencieusement de bouger plus vite. Fíli ne se fit pas prier et empruntant le même rythme que sa main il commença de bouger son bassin plus rapidement.

Kíli pantela et sa tête partit en arrière se reposer sur l'épaule de son frère. Sa respiration était difficile et entrecoupée, ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés et il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne rien laisser sortir de sa bouche.

Quand Fíli agrippa plus fermement la taille du brun pour le faire pencher légèrement en avant, il percuta involontairement un point sensible avec son membre, provoquant une explosion de plaisir intense qui se propagea dans tout le corps de son cadet. Un gémissement s'échappa alors de sa gorge et immédiatement la main de Fíli quitta son membre pour venir se plaquer contre la bouche de son frère.

Les deux princes s'immobilisèrent, Kíli les yeux fermés et inconscient de ce qu'il se passait réellement alors que Fíli était attentif aux voix.

Quand il entendit la voix de Bofur s'élever et Thorin et Dwalin lui répondre, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas été démasqués. Il sourit et embrassa le jointure du cou et des épaules de Kíli avant de reprendre son mouvement, visant désormais à chaque fois la zone sensible de son frère. Etant prévoyant Fíli garda sa main devant la bouche de l'archer pour empêcher tout son de s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

L'exquise pression sur son sexe ajoutée au massage répétitif de sa prostate eurent raison de Kíli qui après avoir sentit une vague d'électricité et de chaleur augmenter brusquement dans tout son corps, mordit violemment les doigts contre sa bouche et se déversa librement dans la main de son frère. Des points noirs obscurcirent la vision de Kíli et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Heureusement le bras ferme de Fíli autour de sa taille le retint, l'empêchant de s'affaler contre la paroi de la penderie ou de tomber au sol.

Fíli se laissa à son tour emporter dans la passion, ressentant peu à peu cette vague de jouissance grandir en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait ses coups de bassin. Et soudainement le plaisir ajouté à la vue de son Kíli à ce point débauché l'acheva. Il étouffa son cri en plantant ses dents dans les trapèzes du brun alors qu'il se déversait abondamment à l'intérieur de son passage abusé.

Fíli supporta le poids mort qu'était Kíli contre lui en même temps qu'ils essayaient tout les deux de reprendre leurs souffles sans faire trop de bruit. Il se saisit dans le même temps et d'une main encore tremblante à cause de son orgasme, d'une des tuniques propres de Kíli pour les essuyer et ne pas salir leur vêtements. Ils glissèrent ensuite doucement au sol, entremêlés l'un à l'autre à cause de l'espace étroit et ne bougèrent plus, ou alors seulement en échangeant de tendres caresses silencieuses tout en écoutant distraitement les trois nains dans la chambre.

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu le choix, disais Thorin en grondant.

- J'en suis conscient Thorin, répondit Dwalin, mais maintenant nous avons la force nécessaire pour éviter ce mariage !

- Et que proposes tu ? Que je déclare immédiatement la guerre à Dáin dans notre propre cité ? Que je fasse exécuter l'innocente Freyja ?

- Non bien sur que non, grommela le nain aux tatouages. Même si Dáin lui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer de ses propres mains le nain qui lui a sauvé la vie ! Ajouta Dwalin dont la colère faisait vibrer ses corde vocales, amplifiant son accent.

- Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Fíli doit se marier. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de perdre Kíli.

À cette idée Fíli frissonna d'horreur et resserra son étreinte autour de Kíli à moitié assis sur lui. Il enfoui ensuite sa tête dans les cheveux noirs et embrassa tendrement sa nuque, murmurant ensuite un petit 'je t'aime' contre son oreille. Ils étaient assis dans une position peu agréable et Fíli sentit qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi mais il avait Kíli contre lui et il était certain que ce détail l'aiderait à patienter. Cependant ce qu'il ferait une fois hors de la penderie, il l'ignorait.

Ils entendirent Dwalin soupirer de frustration en même temps que des coups raisonnaient à la porte.

La voix de Bilbo s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

- Thorin ! Dáin s'impatiente vraiment maintenant ! Balin lui a raconté que l'on finissait d'arranger les détails concernant les alliances mais il va finir par venir ici en personne !

- Vas-y, dit alors Bofur, partez tous les trois je vais attendre ici au cas ou les garçons passeraient par là.

- Merci Bofur, répondit Thorin en même temps qu'un son de froissement de vêtement avertit les deux frères que Dwalin et Thorin quittaient la pièce à la suite de Bilbo.

Ils entendirent ensuite la porte se refermer et soudainement des pas s'approchèrent de la penderie.

- Il n'y a plus personne, dit la voix étonnement douce de Bofur, vous feriez mieux de sortir de là maintenant.

Kíli écarquilla ses yeux de surprise, Bofur savait qu'ils étaient là ! Cela voulait dire qu'il les avait entendu, alors pourquoi Thorin et Dwalin n'avaient eux rien suspecté ?

Sentant le corps de Kíli se tendre Fíli caressa doucement son ventre par dessus sa tunique avant de déposer un baiser derrière son oreille et de se relever. Il aida Kíli à en faire autant et remonta son pantalon. Quand les mains tremblantes de son frère l'empêchèrent de reboucler correctement son propre pantalon, Fíli se saisit délicatement des ses mains et fini de l'habiller à sa place.

Juste avant de sortir, Fíli attrapa le visage de Kíli entre ses mains et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula ensuite légèrement et lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant mais où la tristesse pouvait aussi clairement se lire.

Le futur marié poussa ensuite la porte de la penderie et Bofur apparut devant eux.

- J'ai toujours été doué aux parties de cache-cache, plaisanta le fabriquant de jouet.

Fíli lui offrit un sourire timide alors qu'il sortait complètement, Kíli juste derrière lui et la tête basse.

- Est ce que notre oncle sait que –

- Non, le coupa Bofur, et d'ailleurs je me demande comment c'est possible. Malgré la musique il y a certains bruits qui ne trompent pas.

Il adressa un clin d'œil aux deux princes qui ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

Fíli se rapprocha de Kíli et passa un bras autour de sa taille, le collant contre lui, avant d'encrer ses yeux dans ceux du fabriquant de jouet.

- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que mon frère et moi venons de partager, annonça Fíli d'une voix ferme qui fit agréablement frissonner Kíli de plaisir, mais Bofur, tu dois garder le silence !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler, répondit immédiatement le nain au chapeau en levant les mains et sans tenir compte du défit dans la voix de Fíli. Seulement, que comptez vous faire maintenant ? Je crois que vous avez compris que Dáin est impatient.

Fíli soupira et baissa la tête. La réalité venait de le rattraper et de le frapper en pleine face.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et son cœur était maintenant encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'avait été avant d'avouer – ou plutôt de montrer – ses sentiments à Kíli.

Oubliant la présence de Bofur, Fíli caressa délicatement le visage de Kíli et encra ses yeux océan dans ceux chocolat de son frère.

- Kíli je veux que tu n'oublies jamais que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et que tu resteras le seul nain que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… mais je ne peux pas fuir et laisser tomber Thorin. Je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre, notre peuple a déjà trop souffert par le passé. Notre quête a été une réussite et cela en partie grâce à l'intervention finale de Dáin… mais malheureusement –

- Toute quête implique un sacrifice, termina Kíli en hochant tristement la tête. Je sais Fíli, déplora t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou rassurant du blond.

L'aîné referma ses bras autour de son frère et le serra fermement contre lui, le berçant tout en tentant de s'imprégner de son odeur et de son contact. Dans quelques heures, il serait marié et n'aurait plus aucune chance d'être un jour avec son précieux Kíli. Ou du moins d'être avec lui sans trahir le contrat de son mariage...

Car maintenant qu'il avait goûté au plaisir de la chair avec ce nain pour qui il éprouvait un amour infini, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister éternellement et finirait par le clamer une nouvelle fois comme sien dans un coin isolé et reculé d'Erebor.

Il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait lutter. Kíli était l'autre moitié de son âme.

Les deux frères étaient encore enlacés étroitement l'un à l'autre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Dáin fulminant.

- Fíli ! S'exclama t-il soulagé de constater que l'héritier n'avait pas fuit Erebor. Mon gendre, votre fiancée vous attend depuis maintenant de nombreuses minutes ! Il n'est plus le temps de vous amuser puérilement avec votre frère !

Dos à son futur beau père, Fíli se sépara doucement et douloureusement de Kíli, plongeant une nouvelle fois ses yeux remplis de promesses silencieuses dans les siens.

Son visage se durcit immédiatement quand il se retourna et avança d'un pas déterminé en direction de la sortie, dépassant Dáin sans un mot.

Bofur à qui Thorin avait confié les alliances tendit alors timidement la petite boite à Kíli qui s'en empara sans un regard.

Le fabriquant de jouets sortit à son tour de la pièce et Kíli lui enchaîna le pas seulement pour être brusquement arrêté par le bras de Dáin.

- Ne pensez pas que je suis aveugle jeune prince, murmura-t-il en s'inclinant dangereusement vers lui, et sachez que n'hésiterais pas une seconde à vous écarter du chemin de ma fille.

- Ah oui et que comptez vous faire ? Me tuer ? Répondit Kíli avec défiance et témérité.

Ce nain qu'il avait admiré étant enfant, était celui qui avait ruiné sa vie et celle de son frère. Il le méprisait maintenant jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Le seigneur des Collines de Fer rigola.

- À quoi cela servira-t-il une fois que nos deux familles seront liées ?

Le plus âgé s'inclina un peu plus et effleura l'oreille du brun de sa bouche alors qu'une de ses mains descendait dangereusement le long de son dos.

- En revanche, je pourrais t'épouser petit prince, souffla-t-il sensuellement, et t'emporter vivre avec moi dans les Collines de Fer. Thorin n'aurait aucune raison de refuser cette union. Ainsi tu ne troublerais pas le mariage de ma fille et j'aurais mon sauveur pour réchauffer mon lit tout les soirs.

Kíli eu envie de vomir à la soudaine familiarité de Dáin et encore plus quand celui ci évoqua de le clamer.

- Jamais ! S'écria-t-il rempli d'horreur en s'écartant vigoureusement du plus âgé.

- Dans ce cas là, reste éloigné du mari de ma fille et laisse croire à tout le monde que cette marque est celle de ton jouet de scribe ! Comprit ? Demanda-t-il menaçant en saisissant douloureusement le bras de Kíli pour le rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

Kíli ne répondit rien, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de l'immonde nain à quelques centimètres de lui. Devant le mutisme du prince, Dáin attrapa rudement son entre jambe pour le caresser sauvagement. Kíli écarquilla les yeux de surprise laissant un gémissement de douleur traverser ses lèvres.

- Ce sera le seul et dernier avertissement, mon sauveur de petit prince, menaça lugubrement Dáin avec un sourire avant de partir rejoindre la salle du trône.

Encore choqué par les menaces et sous entendues du plus âgé Kíli s'appuya contre le mur.

- Kíli ? Entendit-il qu'on l'appelait et quand une main se posa aussitôt sur son dos, il recula brusquement

- Thorin ! Dé – désolé je pensais que c'était … peut importe.

Thorin arqua interrogativement un sourcil mais n'insista pas et à la place entraîna Kíli avec lui, le sermonnant légèrement sur son retard et légèrement seulement car Thorin savait que son neveu souffrait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle du trône, là où Fíli était déjà au côté de Balin occupé à remettre sa chevelure correctement en place.

- Tu as les alliances mon garçon ? Demanda Balin en s'adressant à Kíli.

Celui ci croisa le regard de son frère et hocha la tête. Devant le visage pale de son désormais amant secret, Fíli fronça les sourcils et Kíli secoua la tête pour le rassurer.

- Bien alors, allons y.

Balin ouvrit les grandes portes et pénétra à l'intérieur suivit de Fíli, Thorin et Kíli.

Les nains présents dans la salles se turent et observèrent les trois Durin et Balin rejoindre le trône.

Quand ils furent tous les trois debout face à la foule, Freyja fit son entrée accompagnée de son père et de son frère Thorin III. Elle se plaça ensuite en face de Fíli et lui offrit un sourire joyeux.

Elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux semaines et son excitation était tellement grande, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'héritier ne partageait pas son enthousiasme.

Kíli n'écouta pas le début de la cérémonie et les paroles de Balin. Il essaya de se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larme sur place. Pour ne pas jeter les alliances à la figure de Dáin et s'enfuir en courant en emportant Fíli avec lui. Il pensa alors aux paroles de son frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser tomber Thorin. Leur départ aurait enclenché des répercutions bien trop énormes. Et puis, Kíli ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ori. _Ton jouet de scribe_. Les paroles avaient blessé le brun quand il avait comprit que les mots de Dáin n'avaient pas été entièrement faux. Il appréciait beaucoup Ori, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il aimait seulement le réconfort qu'il avait trouvé dans ses bras. Il avait aimé se sentir aimé et désiré par quelqu'un quand il pensait que Fíli ne retournait pas son amour. Mais les choses venaient de changer.

Kíli releva les yeux vers la foule et aperçut son amant le fixer. Les yeux de Ori étaient remplis d'amour et de soutient mais aussi de chagrin quand il se posèrent sur la marque toute fraîche dans son cou. Aussitôt Kíli fut honteux. Le scribe savait qu'il aimait Fíli et pourtant continuait d'être bon avec lui malgré la peine qu'il lui causait.

- Kíli ?

La voix de Balin sortit Kíli se ses pensées et il remarqua que tout les regards étaient sur lui.

- Les alliances Kíli, chuchota Thorin.

- Pardon, oui.

Le jeune prince ignora le regard menaçant mais aussi de convoitise de Dáin sur lui et se ressaisit, inspirant profondément pour se concentrer sur son devoir.

Il avança alors devant les mariés et ouvrit la boite pour leur permettre de prendre les anneaux.

Freyja lui sourit gentiment et attrapa l'alliance de Fíli qu'elle lui passa au doigt en répétant ses vœux après Balin.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Fíli. Le blond approcha ses mains de la boite que tenait Kíli mais il s'arrêta juste avant de s'emparer de l'alliance.

Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal et cela fut pire quand il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Kíli.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _pouvait _pas faire ça !

Mais malgré tout il s'empara de l'alliance, et celle ci sembla brûler sa peau.

Les mains tremblantes, ce que sa femme prit pour de l'émotion, il glissa la bague à son doigt et répéta ses vœux après Balin, une boule dans la gorge et une douleur intense dans l'estomac.

- Freyja, fille de Dáin, fils de Naín, êtes vous certaine de vouloir lier votre vie et votre âme à ce nain ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux, répondit la jeune princesse sans une once d'hésitation en frétillant d'impatience.

- Fíli, fils de Dís, fille de Thráin, êtes vous certain de vouloir lier votre vie et votre âme à cette naine ici présente ?

La respiration de Fíli se coupa et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Il du fermer brièvement les yeux pour trouver au plus profond de son être la force de ne pas fuir immédiatement.

Il réouvrit doucement les paupière, et les iris brillants de promesses il encra ses yeux dans ceux de Kíli.

Il ne flancha pas ni ne quitta les iris chocolat quand il répondit d'une voix déterminée.

- Oui. Je le veux.

* * *

**Ahem... Oui je sais, peut être pas le genre de fin attendue... **

**En faite pour être honnête, j'ai écris une suite (pas longue, juste quelque paragraphes de plus) mais en me relisant j'ai trouvé que couper là ... Ça pouvait avoir son petit effet x) Alors je ne sais pas, est ce que j'arrête définitivement ici ou est-ce que je poste dans un deuxième chapitre la fin que j'avais prévue ?**

**Comme ça celles qui voudraient une fin plus explicite pourraient l'avoir et les autre s'arrêteraient simplement à la fin de ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas.**

**Je tenais à préciser que Freyja est un OC et non la vrai fille de Dáin. (Le prénom est celui d'une déesse dans la série qui m'a inspiré) **

**J'en profite aussi pour parler de la super fanfiction de _Larysa-Roswell, "The God and the Vampire" _****qui est en faite un crossover entre Being Human (série avec Aidan Turner) et The Almighty Johnsons. Franchement si cela vous intéresse je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil car elle en vaut vraiment le détour, surtout que l'auteur bouillonne d'idées pour la suite ! :D Il me semble que peu de personne connaissent ce fandom du coup les lectrices ne sont pas faciles à trouver (du moins en français car je crois que ça marche pas mal en anglais). Alors encore une fois si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire et lui laisser votre avis si ça vous plait ! :)**

**(Je la remercie d'ailleurs car c'est grâce à sa fanfiction que je me suis remise à regarder la série que j'avais arrêté en court de route, et que j'ai donc trouvé l'inspiration pour cet OS ! ) :) **


	2. Partie 2

**Hello, me revoici enfin pour poster cette deuxième partie ! Bon je sais, j'avais dis que ce n'était que quelques paragraphes mais en me relisant je me suis laissée entraîner à écrire les détails, et du coup… Et bien du coup beaucoup, beaucoup de paragraphes en plus sont nés ! :D**

**Bonne lecture ! :) **

**_~ ce ne sera rien de très extrême, mais je tient quand même à avertir qu'il y aura un passage qui peut heurter les plus sensible. Bon dit comme ça ça fait extrême ^^ mais ça ne l'est pas. On pourra penser que ça ne valait pas le coup, mais je préfère prévenir, on ne sait jamais. ~ _  
**

_LouOak : J'aime beaucoup ta tendance à chercher toutes les sortes de fins possible :D C'est vraiment amusant de t'imaginer rager contre les personnages aussi ;) Et puis ça prouve que l'intrigue t'as intéressé :) J'ai bien peur que tu déteste Dain encore plus... Concernant The Almighty Johnsons il me semble avoir vu que tu avais eu les informations nécessaire pour trouver la série ! :) J'aimerais avoir une solution à te proposer concernant le fait qu'elle soit entièrement en anglais mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas :/ Si un jour tu as des questions n'hésite pas, je ferais ce que je peux pour répondre! Et ne t'excuse jamais pour des review trop longues, c'est bien trop agréable à lire :) Merci pour ton soutient avec tous mes projets, biz ! :) _

* * *

_Toute quête implique un sacrifice._

_Tchac ! _

_Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie… le seul nain que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…_

_Tchac ! _

_Oui. Je le veux._

_Tchac !_

La dernière flèche partie de l'arc d'un des meilleurs archers de la Terre du Milieu rata sa destination et se planta dans le cadre en bois de sa cible.

Kíli ne jura même pas. Un regard bleu océan venait de traverser son esprit et l'image flottait maintenant devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces deux iris hypnotisant.

_Oui. Je le veux._

La brise s'éleva, s'entremêlant légèrement dans les cheveux noirs du prince qui ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air frais et apaisant.

Ces mots avaient été pour lui. Il en était certain. Pas parce que Fíli lui avait assuré, non, il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour savoir que son frère avait ce jour la décidé de lier son âme à la sienne et non à celle de Freyja.

Seulement depuis une semaine que le mariage s'était déroulé, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler seul à seul avec son frère. Freyja était toujours collée à lui et quand ce n'était pas le cas, c'était Dáin. Dáin qui à la moindre occasion en profitait pour le bloquer dans un coin et lui rappeler oralement et parfois même physiquement sa menace.

Les regards de convoitise et d'envie qu'il jetait désormais à Kíli le dégoutait. C'est pour cela que le jeune archer se réfugiait dorénavant au seul endroit où il se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité : sur le terrain réservé uniquement à son archerie.

Le jeune prince évitait aussi Ori, sachant que même s'il n'avait encore rien dit, le scribe devait avoir deviné que Kíli avait partagé un moment intime avec son frère. Les regards de tristesse sur le suçon renouvelé dans son cou ne trompaient pas.

Mais Ori ne le quittait pas et Kíli continuait de l'embrasser tout les soir avant de se coucher ainsi que les matins qui suivaient.

Quand une goûte lui tomba sur la joue, l'archer soupira et entreprit de prendre à regret le chemin du retour en direction de chez Ori où il habitait désormais depuis trois semaines. Il ne rentrait jamais si tôt d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui le temps était noir et l'orage menaçait d'éclater sur lui d'un moment à l'autre.

Finalement le tonnerre craqua et Kíli arriva chez les frères Ri tout juste avant que le déluge ne s'abatte sur lui. Soulagé à l'idée d'avoir évité la pluie, il ouvrit la porte menant aux appartements de son amant. Chaque frère avait son propre appartement privé, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Ori ? Demanda Kíli alors qu'il ôtait son manteau et rangeait son arc dans un coin de l'entrée. Ori ? Répéta-t-il plus fort en pénétrant dans la cuisine qu'il découvrit vide.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans le petit salon où il ne trouva personne non plus. L'absence du scribe était étrange, en général à cette heure ci, il était rentré et assis dans le salon entrain de traduire le nouvel ouvrage que lui avait récemment confié Balin.

Kíli hocha nonchalamment les épaules, concluant que son amant était probablement encore chez le vieux conseiller.

Décidant de se changer, le prince prit la direction de leur chambre qui était relié à une petite salle d'eau. Il avait aussi besoin de se débarbouiller et espérait en même temps se rafraîchir l'esprit pour effacer l'image persistante des yeux intenses de Fíli.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et les yeux bleus de son frère disparurent aussitôt pour lui offrir à la place une vue qui lui ôta l'air des poumons.

Ori, son amant, le nain qui était éperdument amoureux de lui, était étendu sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient étroitement clôt, sa respiration entrechoquée et son corps arqué en dessous d'un Dwalin dont les bras musclés et nus encadrait étroitement le visage du plus jeune tandis que ses hanches ondulait sensuellement contre lui. En lui.

Quand Ori se rendit compte de la présence de Kíli il manqua de s'étouffer et repoussa vivement Dwalin.

- Kíli ! –

Mais l'archer n'écouta pas la suite et l'esprit complètent vide il sortit de la pièce en essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux se poser sur la forme entièrement nue et embarrassante de Dwalin.

Il venait tout juste de surprendre son amant entrain de le tromper.

Le prince marcha mécaniquement jusqu'au salon où il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sofa.

Il venait de voir son amant nu, sous un autre nain lui aussi nu, dans leur propre lit, et pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune émotion.

Ni colère, ni tristesse, ni haine.

Juste du vide.

Le prince resta assis les yeux fixés au loin devant lui, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de Ori qui s'était rhabillé et assis à côté de lui silencieusement.

- Kíli, commença le scribe la voix étonnement maîtrisée, je – je suis désolé...

Le prince ne répondit rien et continua de fixer un point invisible. Devant le mutisme de l'archer, Ori soupira tristement.

- Ecoute, je – je suis vraiment désolé que tu ais vu ça… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi... mais… Dwalin m'aime tu sais… Et je sais que le jour du mariage Fíli et toi avez… enfin tu sais. Je ne fais pas ça pour me venger, mais je ne peux plus vivre ainsi Kíli. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et ça ne changera sans doute jamais. Mais je sais que tu ne retournes pas mes sentiments et je sais aussi que tu continueras de voir Fíli d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne peux pas et je ne _veux_ pas lutter contre votre amour. Je sais que tu m'apprécies mais ça ne me suffit plus… J'aurais voulu que tu me retournes le même amour que celui que je te porte, mais… j'ai compris que ton cœur appartiendrai toujours à ton frère. Et moi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime. Qui m'aime vraiment. Dwalin m'a toujours fait comprendre ses sentiments et si j'ai toujours refusé, maintenant je ne veux plus. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me donner l'affection que je recherche…

- Tu me quittes ? Le coupa soudainement Kíli en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Kíli, je … le scribe prit une profonde inspiration pour trouver le courage de terminer sa phrase, oui, je suis désolé, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Le silence s'installa et le regard de Kíli s'égara sur le visage de son désormais ex amant. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine mais pas aussi douloureusement qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Cela lui faisait certes un peu de mal que Ori le quitte, mais il comprenait.

Ori était dans son droit après tout, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été celui à faire le premier pas en direction de leur rupture. Kíli avait déclenché cette issue des le moment où il avait laissé Fíli appliquer sa propre marque par dessus celle de Ori.

- Je comprend, marmonna finalement le jeune prince en se relevant. Je vais aller faire mes affaires, dit-il l'air absent en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers la chambre de Ori.

Ce qu'il venait de surprendre et la déclaration de Ori semblaient l'avoir plongé dans une étrange transe.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce il découvrit Dwalin assit sur le lit entrain de patienter avec un air nerveux sur le visage. Le colosse redressa immédiatement la tête et croisa le regard de Kíli.

- Gamin écoute je –

- Ce n'est pas la peine Dwalin, le coupa immédiatement le brun sans colère, je sais.

Ori entra à ce moment et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant pas où il valait mieux qu'il se positionne. Alors que Kíli s'activait dans la chambre pour réunir toutes ses affaires dans un grand sac, Ori échangea un regard avec Dwalin qui hocha la tête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir ce soir, dit alors le scribe, tu peux rester encore quelques jours si cela t'arrange…

Le nez dans un placard, l'archer bredouilla une réponse indistincte mais aux tonalités négatives.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de partir à cause de moi, dit alors maladroitement Dwalin en se relevant du lit.

- Non, c'est bon, dit finalement Kíli en fermant son sac, il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant.

Il passa alors son sac sur une épaule et dépassa les deux nains sans un regard pour rejoindre le salon. Il empoigna au passage ses dernières affaires puis gagna enfin la porte. Il mit ses botes puis son manteau et empoigna son arc.

Et alors pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, Kíli leva ses yeux sur Ori.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal, Ori. Ca n'a jamais été mon intention. Tu mérites quelqu'un capable de t'aimer, quelqu'un capable de prendre soin de toi et je suis content si tu as trouvé cette personne en Dwalin. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Dwalin hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et les yeux embués Ori s'approcha pour serrer Kíli dans ses bras.

- Tu le mérites aussi, renifla le scribe dans les cheveux de son ex amant. Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé de cette manière mais ma porte te sera toujours ouverte Kíli.

L'archer referma étroitement ses bras autour du roux submergé par ses émotions, tentant de lui transmettre toute son amitié et sa gratitude.

Ils restèrent enlacé ainsi quelque temps avant que Kíli ne commence à se reculer doucement.

- Je vais y aller maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Ori se laissa extirper hors des bras du brun mais ne put résister à la tentation de se pencher doucement pour embrasser une dernière fois les lèvres du nain qu'il aimait tant.

Le prince ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, bougeant tendrement ses lèvres sur le rythme imposé par le scribe. Cette fois ci, il le laissa décider de la longueur de leur étreinte et c'est donc seulement quand Ori se recula qu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Il découvrit que Dwalin n'était plus derrière eux et pendant un instant il s'inquiéta que celui ci ait mal réagi à leur baiser.

Ori remarqua son regard et touché par sa réaction il dit tendrement :

- Tu es quelqu'un de si bon Kíli…Ne t'inquiètes pas, il comprend que j'avais besoin de ce dernier instant avec toi.

- Tant mieux, répondit sincèrement le brun, parce que je pense vraiment que tu mérites un nain comme lui.

Le scribe remercia Kíli par un petit sourire timide avant de rejoindre Dwalin qui était revenu près d'eux.

- Que vas tu faire, demanda Ori en hésitant, je veux dire… à propos de … de Fíli…

Il savait que la question n'était sans doute pas la mieux venue dans cette situation mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander.

Kíli fut en effet mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet avec Ori si tôt après leur rupture et gêné, il dansa d'un pied à l'autre, cherchant une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il d'une voix basse et les yeux fuyants.

Et en effet il ne savait pas. Les menaces de Dáin resurgirent soudainement dans sa tête et il sentit un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête.

- Tu devrais te battre pour lui, dit alors sincèrement le roux, je sais qu'il est marié à Freyja mais surement Thorin pourra faire quelque chose quand il verra à quel point vous êtes malheureux l'un sans l'autre ! Il est le roi, il doit pouvoir défaire ce genre de contrat !

- Ce n'est pas si simple Ori, intervint doucement Dwalin, il s'agit d'un contrat entre deux puissants royaumes. Il faudrait une extrêmement bonne raison pour le briser.

- Je suis sur qu'en cherchant on peut trouver des éléments ! S'enflamma alors le scribe prêt à tout pour aider son ex amant à trouver lui aussi le bonheur.

- Non ! S'exclama alors brusquement Kíli avec horreur en s'attirant les regards étonnés de Dwalin et Ori, non ce n'est pas la peine, s'il vous plait ne faite rien pour nous aider ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses !

Devant l'étrange réaction de Kíli qui d'habitude ne reculait devant aucun défit et la frayeur qui était passé dans ses yeux, Dwalin fronça suspicieusement les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "ça empirerait les choses" ? Demanda alors le colosse aux tatouages.

- Rien du tout, répondit rapidement le brun en détournant le regard. Je devrais y aller maintenant.

Il allait se saisir de la poignée de la porte mais le maître d'arme se saisit brusquement de son poignet.

- Kíli, qu'est-ce qui t'effraies autant ? Je sais qu'en temps normal tu ne serais pas refroidi à l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de ton oncle et même à l'encontre d'un pacte royal !

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Protesta l'archer en arrachant son bras de la prise de Dwalin.

- Alors pourquoi refuse tu notre aide ? Demanda doucement Ori en encrant ses yeux rassurant dans ceux de Kíli.

Celui ci se perdit un instant dans le regard du nain qui l'avait soutenu et réconforté pendant un an avant de baisser ses yeux de honte. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme un nain faible incapable de se défendre et il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le moindre risque de peur que Dáin apprenne qu'il cherchait un moyen pour briser le mariage de sa fille.

Mais en regardant plus intensément les yeux avenants de Ori, il craqua.

- C'est… c'est Dáin, avoua-t-il la tête toujours basse. Il a menacé de demander ma main à Thorin et de m'emporter avec lui dans les Collines de Fer si je tentais quoi que ce soit concernant Fíli… Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être avec ce pervers et loin de mon frère ! S'enflamma-t-il finalement, laissant la honte derrière lui.

Ori et Dwalin écarquillèrent les yeux suite à la révélation que venait de leur faire le brun. Mais soudain interpellé par un détail dans les paroles du prince, le maître d'arme fronça les sourcils.

- Ce … "pervers" ? Kíli est ce que Dáin a déjà posé la main sur toi ? Demanda abruptement Dwalin en saisissant à nouveau le bras de l'archer.

Kíli repensa alors à cette dernière semaine passée à chercher un moment de solitude avec Fíli et en même temps à fuir le seigneur des Collines de Fer. À plusieurs reprises il avait échoué et Dáin l'avaient poussé dans un couloir sombre pour tenter de forcer sauvagement le barrage de sa bouche ou alors même de le toucher dans des endroits plus intimes encore. Plus les jours avaient passé et plus ses attaques avaient été poussées. Mais évidemment il n'en avait parlé à personne. De toute façon Thorin ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru et aurait pensé à de fausses accusations pour se venger.

Honteux de s'être aussi facilement laisser attouché contre sa volonté, Kíli baissa les yeux.

- Kíli ! Il t'a violé ?! S'alarma le scribe sans délicatesse face à la réaction du brun.

- Quoi ?! Non ! S'exclama l'archer. Il m'a juste… embrassé et…touché…

- _Rukhs _! Je vais lui faire regretter ses gestes déplacés ! S'enragea Ori qui s'était rarement sentit si en colère. Il faut le dire à Thorin, il faut arrêter se fils de _Rukhs _!

Dwalin qui après la colère avait adopté un air pensif intervint soudainement :

- Kíli, accuser Dáin d'attouchement contre ta volonté peut être une raison nécessaire pour remettre en cause le mariage de Fíli. Le peuple ne voudra jamais que la fille du nain qui a violenté leur prince soit un jour au pouvoir. Ils refuseront qu'un tel héritage influe sur Erebor.

- Mais pour demander un procès public il faudrait des preuves, des témoins, intervint Ori, et on ne peut pas laisser Kíli se faire toucher une fois de plus par ce monstre !

- Non bien sur que non, affirma Dwalin, mais je pense que j'ai un plan ! Kíli est ce que tu es prêt a tout pour chasser Dáin et récupérer Fíli ?

Le jeune prince allait répondre au maître d'arme d'abandonner car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'alerter Dáin mais soudain les yeux hypnotisant de son frère passèrent une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux.

_Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie… le seul nain que j'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…_

Kíli ferma les yeux et le visage entier de son frère flotta derrière ses paupières closes.

_Oui. Je le veux. _

Fíli l'aimait. Fíli lui avait fait l'amour le jour de son mariage avec une autre naine. Fíli lui avait dit _oui_ à lui.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré avoir et ce qu'il avait pensé que son frère lui, ne voudrait jamais. Mais il l'avait mené en bateau pendant un an pour le protéger et maintenant il savait que Fíli l'aimait en fait de toute son âme. Il devait se battre pour ça. Se battre pour eux.

- Oui, répondit-il plus sur de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, je suis prêt à tout.

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas déterminé dans les couloirs d'Erebor, Kíli prit une profonde inspiration et desserra un peu sa tunique pour révéler la jointure entre son cou et le début de son torse. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas besoin de ca mais il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Il était entrain de mentalement se répéter pour la centième fois le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place quand apparut soudainement Dáin au détour d'un couloir. Kíli avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'était pas censé tomber sur lui ici.

- Oh mais regardez qui voilà, ronronna le plus âgé en apercevant le jeune archer qu'il convoitait de plus en plus.

Kíli fit immédiatement demi tour mais le seigneur des Collines de Fer le rattrapa et s'empara de son bras pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Pas si vite, mon beau petit Prince, dit Dáin tout en collant dangereusement son corps contre celui de Kíli.

- Lâchez moi, dit Kíli entre ses dents en détournant la tête et tentant de se dégager.

- Et pourquoi ferais je cela ? Dáin raffermît son emprise en refermant la distance encore plus pour forcer Kíli à le regarder. Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu m'évites, déplora-t-il ironiquement.

Kíli lutta pour garder son sang froid et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dáin.

- Je n'ai pas reparlé à Fíli alors fichez moi la paix.

- J'aimerais bien, vraiment, mais vois tu il semblerait que je sois tombé irrémédiablement malade… Et c'est entièrement de ta faute mon petit héro…

Face au mutisme têtu du prince, Dáin se pencha pour frôler son oreille.

- Est ce que tu sens ceci, susurra-t-il en frottant son entre jambe grandissante contre la cuisse de l'archer, et bien cela, c'est ce que peut être amené à ressentir une personne pour celui qui l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et douloureuse. Tu m'as envoûté petit Prince !

Il termina sa phrase en léchant l'oreille de Kíli qui profita du moment d'inattention du plus âgé pour le repousser violemment.

Pris par surprise Dáin tomba au sol et Kíli partit en courant. Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer ainsi mais s'il arrivait à rejoindre le couloir menant aux salles d'entraînements, alors rien n'était encore perdu. Il devait juste espérer que Dwalin et Ori seraient en avance.

Il allait atteindre sa destination quand quelque chose s'emmêla dans ses pieds et il chuta lourdement au sol.

Il n'eu pas le temps de se relever que Dáin était sur lui. Le plus âgé s'assit à califourchon sur lui et sans attendre le frappa violemment à la tête, plongeant immédiatement Kíli dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le souffle rendu court par sa course folle dans les couloirs, Ori tomba précipitamment sur celui où marchaient Thorin, Fíli, Dwalin Balin et Freyja. Ils venaient d'avoir une réunion avec Dáin à propos de leur alliance militaire et juste après que celui ci soit partit, Dwalin avait insisté pour parler encore un peu à propos de certains détails et d'ensuite les emmener voir les nouvelles salles d'entrainement qui étaient en cour de rénovation.

Evidemment enthousiasmés par l'idée les trois nains avaient suivis Dwalin sans aucune protestation.

Le plan avait été que pendant que le maître d'arme parlerais encore quelques minutes avec les autres, Kíli en aurait profité pour attirer Dáin vers les salles. Evidemment le plus âgé aurait une nouvelle fois mis ses menaces en exécution et dans le bon déroulement de leur plan, Dwalin était censé arriver juste à temps pour permettre aux autres nains de découvrir le monstre qu'était réellement Dáin. Or, à la sortie de la salle du conseil, ils étaient tombés sur Freyja qui leur avait tenu la jambe pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de décider de venir avec eux. Voyant le temps défiler, Ori qui avait été présent en tant que scribe à la réunion, s'était poliment excusé pour s'approcher discrètement des salles où il n'avait trouvé ni trace de Kíli ni de Dáin. Les deux nains avaient été introuvables, même dans les salles d'entrainement.

Sous les yeux attentif de Fíli, Ori s'approcha de Dwalin et les yeux remplis d'inquiétude il secoua négativement la tête.

- Qui y a t-il Ori ? Demanda Fíli face à l'étrange expression du scribe.

- Je euh… hésita Ori.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ori ? Demanda Dwalin soudain très inquiet en sachant que leur retard avait sans doute fait voler leur plan en éclat.

- C'est… C'est Kíli, Dwalin… Il n'est pas là où… là ou nous pensions…

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu es sur ?

Ori hocha la tête.

- Qu'est ce vous voulez dire ? Demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils devant l'échange plus qu'inquiétant. Où devrait être mon neveu ?

Le scribe et le maître d'arme échangèrent un regard anxieux. Si Dáin ne s'en était pas prit à Kíli, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils soient introuvables tout les deux. Surtout que si Dáin n'avait pas touché au jeune prince, ils auraient déjà du tomber sur lui ! Jurant mentalement contre Freyja qui les avait retardé, Dwalin regarda son ami dans les yeux avant de déclarer :

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que… que Kíli est en danger.

* * *

Kíli ressentit avant toute autre chose, une affreuse douleur dans la tête. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus dans un couloir mais dans une chambre. Et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Fíli. Il fut à la fois effrayé et rassuré par cette constatation. Fíli où Freyja pouvait entrer ici à n'importe quel instant ! Mais en même temps, personne ne revenait dans les quartiers de nuit avant la fin de la journée. Tous étaient bien trop occupés de jour et Erebor n'avait pas de servants.

Kíli n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il était resté inconscient mais surement Dwalin et Ori avait du s'apercevoir de son absence et se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Cependant il doutait que les deux nains penseraient à venir le chercher dans la chambre de Fíli. C'aurait été stupide de la part de Dáin. Et pourtant ingénieux car en effet personne ne le penserait assez bête pour venir ici.

Le jeune archer s'aperçut ensuite que ses poignets étaient attachés au dessus de sa tête à un barreau en fer de la tête de lit. Il secoua ses bras tentant de s'en défaire mais ne réussit qu'à se cisailler la peau.

Soudain Dáin sortit de la salle d'eau, apparaissant devant lui avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Tient donc, on dirait que mon petit prince est finalement réveillé ?

Le seigneur des Collines de Fer s'approcha et grimpa sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Kíli.

- Relâchez moi ! Quand le roi l'apprendra il vous fera emprisonner pour avoir osé attaquer son neveu !

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi. Tu n'auras aucune preuve. Et en plus, tout le monde sait que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur. Tes accusations passeront pour l'essaie d'un petit prince égoïste tentant de se venger de celui qui l'a éloigné de son grand frère. Tout le monde ne verra qu'un caprice de gamin mécontent.

Kíli allait répliquer d'une insulte sanglante mais son sang se glace quand il sentit les mains du plus âgé glisser sur son corps et entreprendre de se battre avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Arrêtez ! Relâchez moi !

Il se tortilla dans l'espoir de se dégager mais Dáin ne broncha pas.

Où étaient Ori et Dwalin ? Il allait se faire – se faire…! Où était Fíli ?

Ori avait-il fait cela pour se venger ? L'avait-il volontairement laissé foncer droit dans la gueule du loup sans intention de lui venir en aide ? Non ça n'avait aucun sens, jamais le scribe ne lui ferait ça !

Kíli ne put s'empêcher de hurler au secours quand Dáin remporta la bataille face à sa ceinture et descendit brusquement son pantalon et ses sous vêtement en bas de ses chevilles.

- Tais toi ! Se fâcha Dáin en frappant le brun.

Le seigneur de Collines de Fer attrapa un tee shirt qui traînait sur le lit et s'en servit pour bâillonner Kíli.

- Personne n'est dans ce quartier en plein jour mais on ne sait jamais, tu n'as pas l'air discret et je risque de te faire crier tellement fort que tu pourrais attirer des oreilles curieuses.

Les yeux larmoyant sous la force du coup qu'il venait de prendre Kíli ne perdit pas espoir et fou de rage essaya de libérer ses jambes pour frapper Dáin. Mais le plus âgé assit sur ses jambes était bien plus imposants et lourd que lui et il ne réussit qu'à recevoir un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage. Le coup l'étourdi et l'espace de quelques instant Kíli aperçut des étoiles valser devant ses yeux. Il n'eu pas la force de rassembler ses pensées ou d'ordonner à son corps de se défendre et Dáin en profita pour abaisser son propre pantalon.

Encore étourdi l'archer constata vaguement que son bâillon portait l'odeur de Fíli et il devina alors que le tee shirt devait être celui que son frère utilisait pour dormir.

C'est alors que Kíli réalisa avec horreur qu'il allait se faire violer par Dáin, les sens baignés par l'odeur du nain qu'il aimait.

Tout autour de lui était Fíli, excepté le nain qui venait d'écarter violemment ses jambes.

* * *

- C'est inadmissible ! S'indigna Freyja alors qu'elle lutait avec les pans de sa robe pour marcher à la vitesse de Fíli. Dès que cette histoire aura été tirée au claire j'exigerais réparation auprès de ces deux malotrues pour avoir osé porter de telles accusations ! Mon père est un nain respectable, un exemplaire dirigeant, un redoutable guerrier – et avec de nobles valeurs ! Jamais il ne se laisserait tomber à un comportement si animale et dénué de vertu ! Jamais il –

- Ça suffit ! Craqua finalement Fíli en s'arrêtant pour se retourner en direction de sa femme. Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous pensez que votre père est ou non ! La seule chose qui importe pour l'instant est qu'il est suspecté de vouloir du mal à mon frère ! Et étrangement je n'ai aucun mal à le croire !

- Comment osez vous ! S'écria la jeune naine la colère colorant ses joues de rouges.

- À votre avis, comment ce fait-il que nous soyons mariés alors que le seul nain que je désir et désirerais toute ma vie est Kíli ?! À votre avis comment votre père s'y est prit pour nous faire accepter une telle chose, me forçant à me détourner de la seule personne pour laquelle mon cœur bat ?!

La révélation que Fíli entretenait des sentiments amoureux pour son frère eu le don de faire taire Freyja qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- Je – je … vous…

- Votre si respectueux père a menacé de faire assassiner mon petit frère, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, si nous refusions cette alliance !

- Je… je n'en avais aucune idée, murmura Freyja en baissant les yeux et pinçant nerveusement le tissus de sa robe.

Tout s'expliquait alors. La jeune naine n'avait pas cherché à savoir plus d'explications sur pourquoi les Durin avait finalement accepté ce mariage. Maintenant en y repensant tout lui paraissait plus claire.

- Mais nous sommes mariés maintenant alors pourquoi –

- N'avez vous pas écoutez Dwalin et Ori ? Grinça Fíli en tentant de maîtriser sa colère, Dáin semble avoir désormais prit mon Kíli comme sa nouvelle cible sexuelle !

Freyja fut trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit et garda ses yeux fixés sur la tunique de son mari, n'osant croiser ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas croire que son père pouvait être ce monstre, ce n'était pas le nain qui l'avait élevé ! Et pourtant, le doute s'empara d'elle. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent immédiatement Kíli et mettent cette situation grotesque au clair ! Elle pouvait accepter – bien que difficilement – le fait que son père ait fait des menaces pour la faire accéder au trône, mais qu'il soit un pervers s'en prenant contre son consentement à un nain de l'âge de sa propre fille, ça elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Et pour prouver aux autres qu'ils avaient tord et que d'une façon ou d'une autre Kíli avait mal interprété les actes de son père, elle devait impérativement les retrouver ! Réfléchissant un peu elle eu soudain une idée.

- Fíli, j'ai une idée, suivez moi !

- Non, je dois trouver mon frère !

- Non, s'il vous plait suivez moi je pense savoir ! Si vraiment vos accusations son vraies, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où mon père peut être maintenant !

Fíli la considéra un instant du regard avec des yeux suspicieux puis finalement il se dit que Freyja était sans doute sa meilleure chance pour découvrir Dáin. Après tout, même si le nain semblait les avoir tous trompé sur le réel fond de son être, Freyja restais celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Décidant de prendre le risque l'héritier hocha rapidement la tête.

- Alors allons y.

Ils partirent tous les deux en courant dans le sens opposé, l'un espérant fortement que sa femme avait raison alors que l'autre espérait de tout son cœur se tromper.

* * *

- Aussitôt que je serais sortit de cette chambre, j'irais demander ta main à Thorin mon petit prince, susurra Dáin en admirant son œuvre.

Quand il avait baisser son propre pantalon et avait voulu s'emparer immédiatement de Kíli, celui semblait soudainement avoir été éveillé par quelques pensées et s'était débattu comme un diable.

Le seigneur des Collines de Fer avait du renoncer à l'idée de frapper un nouvelle fois le jeune archer. S'il avait continué ainsi il aurait fini par trop marquer sa peau et les signes de violence auraient été une preuve contre lui.

Il avaient alors entreprit de chercher de quoi assommer le brun sans laisser de traces. Connaissant les difficultés que pouvait parfois rencontrer sa fille pour s'endormir, il s'était redirigé dans la salle d'eau où il y avait trouvé comme il l'espérait les herbes que prenait Freyja. Il avait préparé une petite concoction et avait forcé Kíli à la boire.

Le jeune prince était maintenant à peine conscient, complètement assommé par le thé. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de fumer toute la pipe de Gandalf.

Etant donc à moitié drogué, il n'arriva même pas à formuler une réponse cinglante à ce que venait de lui dire Dáin. Il ne protesta même qu'à peine quand celui ci s'assit une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur lui.

- Quand nous serrons dans les Collines de Fer, tu seras à moi complètement mon petit prince.

Dáin plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun qu'il lécha faute de pouvoir mordre et laisser une trace.

- Et je pourrais te clamer où bon il me semblera, continua-t-il de susurrer. Il laissa sa main descendre doucement le long du corps de Kíli et allait s'emparer de son membre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment.

Relevant brusquement la tête avec horreur Dáin découvrit sa fille dans l'encadrement de la porte, une main cachant l'expression choquée de son visage et Fíli, Dwalin et Thorin derrière elle.

- Espèce de monstre ! Hurla alors Fíli d'une voix semblant sortir des entrailles de la montagne.

Personne n'eu le temps de réagir que l'épéiste était sur Dáin et le tirait sauvagement hors du lit. Pris par surprise le seigneur de Collines de Fer trébucha au sol et Fíli en profita pour se jeter sur lui et déverser toutes sa rage à travers ses poings. Il n'entendit pas Freyja hoqueter d'horreur ni Dwalin et Thorin lui dire de s'arrêter. À l'instant présent il n'était plus Fíli fils de Dis et prince héritier mais Smaug le terrible, principale des calamités, défendant son trésor le plus précieux. Son Arkenstone.

Seule la grippe puissante de son oncle alliée à celle de Dwalin réussirent à l'éloigner du vile nain qu'était Dáin.

Fíli releva alors la tête pour insulter ceux qui l'empêchaient de se venger mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme immobile sur son lit.

Suivant son regard, les deux nains comprirent et le relâchèrent aussitôt, laissant Fíli voler en un clin d'œil au côté de son frère. Il ôta délicatement le bâillon et caressa tendrement sa joue, ses larmes menaçant de tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

- Kíli, _Atamanel_… Je suis désolé – oh Kíli.

Pour toute réponse, Kíli entrouvrit ses yeux lourds et sourit faiblement quand il aperçut son frère.

- Fíli, marmonna-t-il ses yeux s'illuminant quand ils croisèrent ceux bleus océans et rassurants qu'il chérissait tant.

- Oh Kíli…pardonne moi…

- Ça va Fee, murmura Kíli en refermant ses yeux lourd de sommeil, il n'a pas eu le temps…

Ignorant les autres qui quittait la pièce entraînant sans douceur un Dáin au visage ensanglanté presque assommé par ses coups, Fíli sortit une dague hors de sa botte et coupa les liens qui tenaient les poignets de Kíli attachés. Il remonta ensuite le pantalon de son frère et le manœuvra délicatement de manière à le placer confortablement en dessous de la couette. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, Fíli se plaça aussi sous les couvertures et attira Kíli contre lui, le serrant de manière protectrice contre son torse.

- Dors _Sannadadith_, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille en caressant tendrement ses cheveux noirs.

- Ne pars pas…marmonna Kíli luttant encore une dernière fois contre le sommeil qui surpassait de plus en plus la sensation d'état second.

- Non plus jamais, répondit Fíli en embrassant la tempe du brun à travers ses cheveux, à partir de maintenant je resterais toujours à tes côtés mon amour. Et je te protégerais de ma propre vie s'il le faut et ce jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je t'aime tellement Kíli.

La voix de Fíli trembla et il enfouit son nez dans la masse de cheveux noirs et soyeux.

- T'aime aussi Fee, murmura Kíli laissant finalement le sommeil le clamer, confortablement blottit dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de son grand frère.

* * *

- Suite au procès public ayant eu lieu en ce jour de Foreyule et au témoignages incriminant du maître d'arme et capitaine de la Garde Royale Dwalin fils de Fundin fils de Farin,

du Prince Fíli fils de Dís fille de Thráin II,

du Roi Thorin Oakenshield, fils de Thráin II, fils de Thrór

et enfin de la Princesse Freyja, fille de l'accusé Dáin II, fils de Náin III,

le dit Dáin II, fils de Náin III fils de Grór a été déclaré coupable des crimes de tentative d'assassinât, d'attouchements sexuels non consentit et de l'utilisation de drogue à l'encontre du Prince Kíli.

Alors que les sifflement furieux fusaient autour d'eux Balin fit une courte pause le temps de reprendre son souffle et continua:

- En réponse à ses actes criminels et dénués de toute vertu digne d'un noble dirigeant, il se verra retiré de son titre de Seigneur des Collines de Fer qui reviendra à son fils Thorin Stonehelm et sera voué à soixante années fermes d'emprisonnement.

La foule applaudit bruyamment et joyeusement cette annonce, et certain allèrent même jusqu'à crier leur mépris à l'encontre de l'ancien Seigneur qui avait osé s'en prendre à leur plus jeune prince.

Quand la foule s'apaisa un peu Balin repris son discours:

- Après avoir étudié les circonstances, Freyja, fille du coupable se voit innocenté de toute forme de complicité. Elle gardera donc sa place à Erebor.

Le visage de Fíli se décomposa et sa poigne se resserra douloureusement sur la main de Kíli qui était depuis le début du verdict dans la sienne. Alors Thorin n'avait pas écouté sa demande de divorce… Pourtant suite aux événements, et même si Freyja était innocentée, personne n'aurait vu d'inconvénient à leur divorce… Le peuple avait eu vent des sentiments que les deux frères entretenaient et après ce qui était arrivé à Kíli, beaucoup avait été attendris et touchés par l'histoire d'amour impossible entre leur deux Princes, et cela même s'ils étaient nés de la même mère.

Kíli retint un gémissement de détresse et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Fíli pour cacher ses yeux larmoyant au moment même où la voix de Balin retentissait à nouveau:

- Mais à la demande du Roi lui même le contrat de mariage alliant les Collines de Fer à Erebor sera revisité. Un accord de ce genre ne pouvant être facilement défait, un échange a été convenu. Avec son propre accord et celui du nouveau Seigneur Thorin Stonehelm, la Princesse Freyja échangera d'époux, liant ainsi sa vie au Roi sous la Montagne, Thorin Oakenshield.

Kíli releva brusquement sa tête de la où il s'était caché et fixa Fíli avec des yeux incrédule pour voir que celui ci faisait de même avec leur oncle. L'archer tourna alors son regard dans la même direction que son frère et quand Thorin s'aperçut que ses neveux le fixaient il hocha la tête et leur sourit chaleureusement.

- Ainsi le Prince Fíli sera libéré de ses engagements et libre d'unir sa vie au nain que son cœur désirera réellement.

Balin adressa alors un clin d'œil en direction des deux princes et un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de cris, de sifflement joyeux retentit alors que Fíli et Kíli se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de pouvoir être enfin ensemble librement.

Après le discours de Balin, Fíli et Kíli se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à leur oncle. Ils le trouvèrent en compagnie de Freyja.

- Fíli, Kíli, les salua le roi en leur souriant.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en dire plus que ses neveux l'étreignaient chaleureusement comme lorsque qu'ils n'étaient encore que de petits nains.

- Merci mon oncle, murmura Fíli.

Il se recula ensuite, Kíli venant se positionner contre lui et ajouta :

- Je suis désolé que ce soit à toi d'assurer cette union…

- Je ne suis pas si méchante vous savez, répliqua immédiatement Freyja en simulant l'affliction.

Thorin rigola et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa future femme.

- Effectivement il se trouve que j'ai réalisé que Freyja était plutôt de très bonne compagnie. Après avoir longuement discuté, nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord sur les nouvelles closes de notre alliance. Nous nous entendons très bien malgré la différence d'âge et je pense que nous pourrons être amené à partager une profonde affection dans le futur.

- Mais… et qu'en est-il de …

Kíli n'osa pas terminer sa phrase mais la direction qu'avaient empruntée ses yeux indiqua clairement à Thorin de qui il voulait parler.

Le roi soupira, laissant ses yeux parcourir la silhouette à l'autre bout de la pièce entrain de parler joyeusement avec Bofur et Ori.

- Nos deux mondes sont bien trop opposés. Son destin n'a jamais été de vivre à Erebor et nous l'avons tous les deux comprit depuis bien longtemps. Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble fera toujours partir de nos souvenirs les plus précieux mais parfois il faut savoir accepter qu'il existe dans ce monde des forces inconnues bien plus puissantes que nous.

Touché par les paroles de son oncle Kíli s'enfonça instinctivement un peu plus dans les bras rassurant de Fíli qui lui, sentant l'émotions de son cadet raffermis son étreinte autour de lui.

Il ne s'imaginait pas comment accepter une telle chose était possible. Surtout une fois qu'on avait gouté au bonheur de l'amour partagé avec son bien aimé.

Jamais il ne pourrait laisser partir Kíli. Il préférait mourir qu'être séparé de lui une nouvelle fois.

Mais comme Thorin lui avait dit il y a un an…

- Toute quête implique un sacrifice, marmonna-t-il tristement dans les cheveux de Kíli.

Finalement, laisser partir celui qu'il aimait et épouser une autre… le sacrifice de cette quête était celui de Thorin.

- Un sacrifice n'en est pas un quand il est fait volontairement. Surtout quand son but est de protéger ceux que l'on aime.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir là, alors que le silence des heures tardive de la nuit était retombé sur Erebor, Fíli et Kíli étaient étroitement entrelacés l'un à l'autre, allongés dans leur lit, leur peau nues seulement éclairées par la lumière des étoiles passant à travers la fenêtre de leur nouvel appartement.

Fíli passait paresseusement ses doigts à travers les mèches noirs de son petit frère, appréciant leur douceur contre sa peau et leur odeur qui flottait jusqu'à ses narines.

- Tu sais, dit soudainement Kíli en relevant la tête du torse de son frère pour le regarder à travers ses cils, je crois que Thorin nous à révéler qu'il nous aimait tout à l'heure.

Il reposa sa tête sur Fíli juste a temps pour ressentir les petites secousses provoquées par le rire léger de son frère.

- Evidemment qu'il nous aime, idiot, nous sommes ses neveux, presque ses fils.

Kíli laissa ses doigts parcourir les côtes de Fíli, lui déclenchant d'agréables frissons au passage.

- C'est qu'il a toujours été si strict avec nous …

Fíli attira le visage de Kíli à sa hauteur et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, fermant les yeux et s'enivrant de son odeur intoxicante. Kíli répondit au baiser, soupirant de soulagement contre les lèvres douces et aimantes du blond.

Finalement Fíli rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et Kíli plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Cette quête n'était pas la première que vivait Thorin.

Il n'ajouta pas "pas les premiers sacrifices" sachant que Kíli avait comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Comprit comment toutes les pertes que leur oncle avait supporté avait durcit son cœur, l'avaient obligé à toujours maîtriser ses émotions.

Kíli constata alors que contrairement à Thorin cette quête lui avait au final apporté beaucoup. Un foyer, un maintenant précieux ami en Ori, le réchauffement du cœur et de la personnalité de Thorin et surtout son merveilleux amant. Il avait personnellement eu beaucoup de chance au final, contournant de justesse l'inévitable affirmation "toute quête implique un sacrifice" et c'est pour cela qu'il décida qu'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné.

Il déposa un baiser humide dans le cou de son frère.

- Plus jamais de quête, Fíli, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, marmonna-t-il la voix ensommeillée.

- Oui, répondit Fíli en embrassant le haut de sa tête, plus jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette deuxième partie… Je vous l'avait dit, mes quelques paragraphes on évolué en quelques chose de bien plus conséquent ! En fait à chaque fois je me suis laissée entrainer à développer un peu plus, un peu plus et encore un peu plus et au final mes 4 pages Word en sont devenu 16 ! x)**

**D'ailleurs pour celles qui suivent « Une âme pour les bouleverser tous » c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle a prit du retard. :/ **

**Mais bon je suis contente au finale d'avoir à peu prés tout bouclé ici ! En général je préfère laisser un suspense mais récemment j'ai lu que des fins tristes alors voilà j'ai eu envie d'une fin certaine et heureuse ! Bon oui excepté pas complètement pour Thorin et Bilbo mais c'est comme ça je n'arrive pas à les voir avoir une relation durable. J'aime bien l'idée qu'il se soient aimés et qu'au final même s'ils s'aiment toujours ils comprennent qu'ils doivent continuer de vivre leur vie de leur propre côté … (bah oui, Thorin a Erebor et Bilbo… bah Bilbo faut bien qu'il adopte Frodo un jour où l'autre hein ! Sinon qui détruirait l'anneau ? :3) **

**Breef voilà ! Petite précision concernant tous les nains mentionnés lors du discours de Balin, ils existent tous, excepté vous l'aurez compris, Freyja :) Ah et aussi concernant la peine de Dain.. j'ai regardé sur internet les peines encourues pour attouchements et j'ai trouvé entre 5 et 7 ans... Du coup je me suis dit qu'un nain ça vivait longtemps et en plus Dain a quand même menacé de tuer Kili par le passé... donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas soixante ans ? **

**Vous trouvez ça correcte ? ****  
**

**J'ai réellement adoré écrire ce petit TS et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Un grand merci aux "revieweuses" de la première partie ( LouOak, Larysa-Roswell et Anne Bony ! ) :) ****  
**


	3. Appendice

**Bonjour ! :) **

**Après que aliena wyvern m'ait demandé si j'allais développer la relation Thorin/Freyja et bien... je n'y avais pas pensé, mais j'en ai eu très envie ! Du coup je me suis dit que le TS restait un TS avec sa première et sa deuxième partie concernant entièrement Fili et Kili et que j'ajoutais ce texte comme une annexe, un appendice à l'histoire principale :) **

**Ce texte sera donc plus concentré sur Freyja et Thorin mais évidemment... j'y ai quand même ajouté une grosse touche de Fili et Kili ;3 Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et puis je me suis dit que ce serait sympa aussi de voir... _où_ ils en étaient... héhé ;p **

**Evidemment c'est en rating "M" avec du M/M et du M/F (d'ailleurs, pour ce dernier c'est le tooout tout premier que j'écris alors je suis un peu nerveuse à son sujet)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

À l'extérieur des murs majestueux d'Erebor, le vent soufflait paisiblement, balayant sur son passage les nuages en direction de l'Ouest et laissant peu à peu la lune exercer sa première nuit de règne. Ce soir déesse parmi les étoiles, ses rayons reprenaient peu à peu leurs droits, embrasant d'une lumière opaline les flancs de la montagne.

Les faisceaux aux nuances laiteuses traversèrent audacieusement la fenêtre du roi sous la Montagne, venant graduellement baigner son visage de lumière.

Ayant comme toutes les nuits de pleine lune un sommeil léger, le roi commença de s'agiter presque imperceptiblement sous les couettes. Quand la luminosité eue finit de le tirer totalement hors du sommeil, il cligna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux.

Immédiatement son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Les rideaux avaient été ouverts. Surement Freyja.

Grommelant, Thorin se leva et alla fermer les rideaux. C'est seulement quand il se retourna qu'il constata que la place à côté de lui était vide.

Son irritation disparue aussitôt pour laisser place à l'étonnement. Sa femme n'était pas du genre à se lever en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle était bien trop frileuse pour se risquer à l'extérieur de la chaleur de leur lit. Il n'était pas rare que dans les nuits les plus froides elle se glisse contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son corps. Et Thorin l'avait accueilli dans ses bras à chaque fois. Le couple royal avaient passé beaucoup de nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partageant leur chaleur corporelle. Mais à la plus grande déception de la reine, leurs étreintes étaient toujours restées amicale et n'avaient jamais dépassé la fine barrière les séparant de quelques chose de plus intime, de plus charnel.

Le roi avait toujours été sincère avec la jeune naine qui était désormais sa femme. Il lui vouait une sincère affection mais son cœur ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Celui ci n'était plus à Erebor. Il était bien loin, précieusement gardé dans la Compté.

Son amant et lui s'étaient mutuellement promis de tout faire pour être heureux, même si cela impliquait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour partager leur vie. Ils s'aimaient de tout leur cœur, de toute leur âme, mais leurs mondes étaient bien trop opposés. Leur amour n'avait aucun avenir et ils avaient été assez intelligents pour le comprendre.

Mais malgré cela, Thorin se refusait toujours toutes relation physique avec sa femme. Et rien que le fait de penser qu'elle avait le même âge que Kíli, soit des décennies de moins que lui, l'empêchait de s'imaginer impliqué dans une relation physique avec elle. Malgré quelques éclats ils s'entendaient déjà bien alors pourquoi changer les choses ?

Finalement le roi attrapa un manteau de fourrure et enfila des botes, décidant qu'une petite marche pourrait éclaircir ses idées et l'aider ensuite à se rendormir. Peut-être même qu'il croiserait sa femme sur le chemin. Il ne se rappelait pas savoir qu'elle aussi dormait mal lors des nuits de pleine lune, mais d'un côté, ils étaient mariés depuis seulement un peu plus d'un an. Peut-être que cela lui avait échappé.

Sortant dans l'air froid du couloir, Thorin resserra les pans de son manteau autour de lui en frissonnant.

Cet hiver s'annonçait particulièrement froid. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de penser à parler avec Dori le lendemain. Celui ci était devenu son responsable de tout ce qui était gérance du stock de fourrures et de textiles. Toutes les décisions dans ce domaine passaient par lui avant d'arriver au roi. Tout comme Dwalin était responsable de l'armement, Balin et Ori des archives, Bofur et Bifur des mines ou encore Bombur du stock de nourriture. Chaque membre de la compagnie s'était vu octroyer un rôle important dans son gouvernement, les répartissant dans plusieurs départements leurs correspondant. Même Fíli et Kíli, en plus de leurs devoirs de Princes avaient un domaine commun dont ils étaient responsables. Thorin avait pensé que c'était une bonne manière de leur prouver l'entière confiance qu'il leur accordait.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion silencieuse, les pas de Thorin l'amenèrent finalement près de la salle du trône.

Il aurait probablement continué son chemin s'il n'avait pas aperçut de loin une forme sombre semblant être appuyé contre la porte de la salle.

Interloqué mais aussi un peu méfiant il s'approcha doucement de la forme et jura dans sa barbe lorsque ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide quand il voulu empoigner le pommeau de son épée pour être prêt à réagir au cas où la forme soit un nain mal attentionné.

En s'approchant de plus en plus il constata que la personne, de dos, semblait être entrain d'observer quelque chose par la porte entrebâillée.

Quand il fut à quelque pas seulement il reconnu la forme de sa jeune épouse.

Le roi sentit la tension dans ses muscles se relâcher et soupirant, il tendit un bras qu'il posa sur l'épaule de Freyja.

Celle ci sursauta violement et étouffa difficilement un cri de surprise.

- Thorin ! S'exclama t-elle la voix basse alors que son cœur se remettait difficilement de sa terreur. Je ne vous avais pas entendu, vous m'avez fait peur !

- Que faites vous debout à cette heure là ? Demanda Thorin à voix haute.

- Shhhh ! Réagi aussitôt la jeune naine en écarquillant les yeux avec affolement et plaquant la paume de sa main sur la bouche du roi. Ne parlez pas si fort ! Chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour pouvoir parler le plus imperceptiblement possible.

Pris par surprise Thorin ne réagit pas immédiatement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à leur tour. Il saisit le poignet de sa femme et allait l'enlever de son chemin pour pouvoir se fâcher contre son attitude inapproprié, quand des bruits étouffés en provenance de la salle du trône résonnèrent dans la nuit.

Fronçant les sourcils, et l'irritation laissant place à la perplexité, Thorin écarta doucement la main de Freyja tout en cherchant son regard pour obtenir des explications.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa femme il crut y déceler une étincelle malicieuse.

Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle amenait un index contre ses lèvres pour lui imposer le silence. Elle attrapa ensuite sa main et l'attira avec elle contre la porte entrebâillée donnant sur le haut de la salle, leur permettant d'apercevoir le trône de profil.

Thorin fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils mais amusé par l'espièglerie qu'il avait perçût chez sa femme et intrigué par les bruits étouffés qu'il entendait, il se laissa faire. Freyja le plaça derrière le mur et lui fit signe de se pencher pour jeter un œil par l'ouverture entre la porte et le mur.

Le roi s'exécuta se demandant bien ce qu'il allait découvrir. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur ce que sa femme voulait qu'il voit son sourire se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit en un petit O stupéfait.

Interdit il s'éloigna de l'entrebâillement et se plaqua contre le mur, les yeux désorbités.

Le petit rire de sa femme fut ce qui lui permit de sortir de sa torpeur et se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise pour avoir été témoin d'une telle chose en présence de sa jeune épouse, il sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer.

- …

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que depuis le début Freyja regardait sans remord cet acte intime entre deux autres nains.

À quel genre de naine débauchée et corrompue au point de rester plusieurs minutes à _contempler_ un jeune couple entrain de partager leur… amour – passion, peut importe – sur le trône avait-il donc été mar – sur le trône ? … sur _son _trône ?!

- Les vauriens ! Sur mon trône ! S'étrangla le roi en essayant de garder sa voix la plus basse possible.

Seule un nouveau petit rire de sa femme lui répondit alors qu'elle le poussait légèrement pour prendre sa place et retourner à son observation.

- Que faites vous ? Souffla Thorin effaré en la tirant vivement en arrière.

- Shhh, vous allez nous faire remarquer, le réprimanda la jeune naine.

- Mais enfin –

- Shhhh ! Juste deux minutes, chuchota-t-elle en tirant Thorin plus près d'elle.

Non il ne pouvait pas voir ça une seconde fois ! C'était bien trop impoli ! On ne contemplait pas deux personne entrain de partager un moment aussi intime ! Quoi que question intimité, leur chambre aurait été mieux que son _trône, _par la barbe de Mahal ! C'était si irrespectueux, si téméraire, si libertin, si provoquant, si ardent, si… torride, si… aguichant, sensuel, excitant…

Sentant une certaine curiosité et une chaleur depuis longtemps oublié parcourir tout son corps, le roi abdiqua et se plaqua contre le dos de sa femme pour pouvoir se pencher au dessus d'elle.

Souriant malicieusement la jeune naine se pressa un peu plus en arrière, recherchant plus de proximité avec le corps de son époux avant de se replonger dans son observation.

Après tout, sa vie sexuelle étant au point mort, elle avait bien le droit de trouver du plaisir là où elle le pouvait ! Et épier cette scène ô combien passionnée et enflammée avec son mari à ses côtés dépassait toutes ses espérances. Evidemment elle aurait préféré ne jamais être tombé sur ces ébats et à la place vivre les siens à elle, mais encore une fois, le roi ne la touchant jamais, elle ne disait pas non aux occasions lui permettant de rendre la rencontre avec ses doigts un peu plus excitante…

Et il fallait le dire, elle ressentait déjà une douce chaleur se rependre dans le bas de son ventre et raisonner douloureusement tel un battement de cœur entre ses jambes.

Après tout, la vue des deux beaux princes sur le trône de la Montagne Solitaire était sans doute l'image la plus alléchante mais aussi provocante dont elle n'ait jamais été témoin. Sans parler qu'elle en était témoin avec leur oncle, son mari qu'elle brûlait de toucher depuis bien longtemps.

Kíli était à moitié allongé sur le trône et à moitié soutenu par Fíli. Le dos entier du brun reposait sur le siège mais arrivé à son bassin, son corps était arqué et ses jambes reposait sur les épaules du blond qui debout et perdu dans son plaisir donnait des mouvement de bassin passionnés, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur de son frère.

De là où ils étaient cachés, Thorin et Freyja ne pouvait pas distinguer les visages des deux frères mais les bruits qu'ils émettaient leur en disaient assez sur l'état d'extase par lequel ils étaient submergés.

- _Oh !… ooh Fee ! Oui ! Là ! Juste là ! _

Semblant avoir trouvé le point sensible, Fíli raffermît sa prise sur le bassin du brun, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau et entreprit de viser à chaque fois cette petite boule de nerf qui faisait hurler son frère à chaque fois qu'il la heurtait.

- _Oh oui ! Fee ! Fee ! Aah ! Mmmhh ~_

_- Kee… Aah… Kee …_

Soudainement, et pourtant lancé dans ses allés et retours fervents, Fíli s'arrêta. Ses mains quittèrent les hanches de son frère pour venir saisir sa tête qu'il attira à lui en même temps qu'il s'inclinait, pour venir capturer passionnément ses lèvres.

Le plus jeune grogna dans le baiser et chercha à s'en détourner mais Fíli ne le laissa pas partir et força l'entrée de ses lèvres, ravageant éperdument sa bouche.

Mais le brun grogna plus violemment.

- _Mon dos Fee ! _

Se rendant compte de la position peu confortable dans laquelle était son amant, le blond laissa partir ses jambes et rapidement, en un mouvement vif, il saisi Kíli par les hanches et le souleva pour les faire pivoter. Prenant la place sur le siège du trône, Fíli s'enfonçât au fond alors que son amant, comprenant ses intentions positionnait ses genoux autours de la taille du blond de façon à être à cheval sur lui.

Quand ils furent plus ou moins confortablement installés, Fíli tira le visage de Kíli au sien pour sceller une nouvelle fois fiévreusement leurs lèvres ensemble alors que le brun glissait immédiatement une main entre eux pour se saisir du membre de son frère et le guider jusqu'à son entrée.

Quand l'archer s'empala sur son amant, ils étouffèrent tout les deux un cris de satisfaction dans la bouche de l'autre. Alors que Kíli commençait de chevaucher passionnément son frère, Freyja ne put s'empêcher de se presser plus fermement contre le dos de Thorin.

Elle sentait son entre jambe de plus en plus humide et brulait de l'envie d'y glisser ses doigts pour soulager son intimité qu'elle savait gonflée par le désir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença de se frotter contre son mari qu'elle sentit soudainement se tendre.

Quittant des yeux la vue hypnotisant de l'adoration clairement visible dans l'union de ses neveu, Thorin baissa les yeux sur sa femme. Celle ci n'observait plus la scène qui se déroulait dans la salle du trône et sa tête était légèrement en arrière, posé contre le torse de son époux.

Un soupir bien trop proche pour être celui de ses neveux parvint aux oreilles du roi et c'est effaré, qu'il aperçut la main de Freyja égarée sous sa robe de nuit.

- Que… que faites vous ?! S'alarma le grand roi sous la Montagne.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas… haleta sa femme le souffle court, les yeux clos et son corps de plus en plus lourd contre celui de son mari derrière elle.

- Arrêtez ça ! Pas ici dans le couloir !

- Fíli est bien entrain de prendre son petit frère sur le tr –_ Mmmh ~_

La jeune naine trouva sa petite boule de chair sensible et immédiatement ses jambes menacèrent de céder sous son poids, mais par réflexe Thorin refermât les bras autour de sa taille.

Ayant besoin de soulagement immédiat, et ne tenant plus après cet an et demi sans aucun contact, Freyja en profita pour se retourner et plaquer sauvagement ses lèvres contre celle de son mari.

Sa bouche eu à peine le temps d'effleurer celle de Thorin qu'il détourna brusquement la tête mais sans pour autant enlever ses mains de sa taille. La jeune naine ne se formalisa pas du rejet du roi et toujours plus entreprenante, elle s'attaqua à sa gorge qu'elle mordilla et suçota avidement alors qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait entre eux pour frotter sa virilité par dessus le tissu.

Excité par ce dont il avait été témoin et en même temps paralysé, Thorin ne réagit pas et laissa même sa femme caresser son érection déjà et à son plus grand embarras éveillée par le vue de ses neveux.

- Non, dit-il abruptement en retrouvant un semblant d'esprit et en se reculant, je ne peux pas !

Comprenant le malaise de son époux, Freyja parvint difficilement à freiner ses ardeurs et s'empara doucement d'une de ses mains.

- Je sais vous vous sentez coupable par rapport à Bilbo mais… Nous vivons tout les deux ensemble maintenant … Vous me plaisez Thorin et je sais que mes formes ne vous déplaisent pas non plus… Je comprends votre attachement et vos doutes mais vous devez comprendre que vous avez épousé une jeune naine qui a des besoins. Je ne veux pas vous tromper Thorin, je ne verrais pas cet acte disgracieux venir ternir le nom de nos deux familles. La mienne a déjà assez été couverte de honte, déplora la jeune naine soudain sombrement. Mais si vous voulez que je soit heureuse, reprit-elle en refermant de manière prédatrice la distance entre eux, alors touchez moi, faite moi l'amour ! Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir de sentiment, je sais que votre cœur appartient à un autre. Ce sera juste de l'affection entre deux amis…

La voix basse de Freyja s'éteint et Thorin put à nouveau entendre les soupirs et grognement de plaisir provenant du trône.

Comment pouvait-il réfléchir alors que la luxure transpirant de la salle d'à côté commençait d'infiltrer son esprit ? Sans parler des effluves de frustrations et d'envies qu'il pouvait ressentir en provenance de sa jeune épouse…

Ses yeux l'observèrent quelque instant, s'attardant sur ses boucles châtaines rendues noires par l'obscurité de la nuit, ses yeux verts, sa bouche dont les lèvres, il remarqua pour la première fois, étaient pulpeuses…

Elle n'avait pas entièrement tord, son physique était plutôt attrayant… Mais il aimait Bilbo. Bilbo avec qui il ne pourrait jamais être et à qui il avait promis de tout faire pour être heureux même si cela impliquait d'être avec une autre personne… Et il se trouvait que cette autre personne était Freyja… jeune Freyja qui ne méritait pas d'être toute sa vie liée à un nain qui ne ferait pas tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il appréciait beaucoup sa femme, bien que parfois son flux continu de paroles et ses éclats du à son jeune âge le poussaient à bout.

_- Mmmmh Fíliii ~_

Honteusement, Thorin sentit son membre réagir et soudainement il se retrouva incapable d'enlever ses yeux des lèvres de la jeune naine en face de lui. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait eu pour compagnie que sa propre main, et comme tout nains normalement constitué, il avait lui aussi des besoins… Bilbo n'était plus là mais il avait sa jeune et jolie femme qui ne demandait qu'à prendre soin de lui… Encore une fois, elle avait raison, rien ne l'obligeait à lui donner son cœur s'il lui donnait son corps.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il clôt l'infime distance entre eux et plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant immédiatement le barrages de ses lèvres pour venir s'emparer sauvagement de sa langue.

La jeune naine ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre de sa surprise et grogna de plaisir alors qu'elle crochetait ses bras derrière le cou de son mari.

Se sentant soudain impatient et fiévreux, Thorin s'empara des cuisses de Freyja et la souleva sans difficultés. Celle ci referma automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille du roi alors qu'il la plaquait sans délicatesse contre le mur. Une de ses mains rugueuse se libéra et glissa jusqu'au sein gauche de sa femme qu'il malaxa curieusement à travers le tissus. Il n'avait jamais été avec le sexe opposé et n'avait jamais posé ses mains sur l'anatomie d'une femme. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui et prit d'une soudaine passion il mit plus de ferveur dans ses gestes et bientôt sa femme vibrait de plaisir contre lui. Ne relâchant la bouche de son épouse que pour reprendre sa respiration, Thorin entreprit de se frotter contre le corps chaud et nouveau du sexe opposé offert à lui. Avide de plus de sensations, il abandonna son sein pour venir rapidement passer la main sous sa robe et caresser de manière fiévreuse la peau nue et étonnement douce de son ventre.

Freyja ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration de franchir ses lèvres quand la main de son mari caressa sa peau aussi près de la pulsion entre ses jambes. C'était à la fois un soulagement mais aussi une torture. Elle en voulait plus.

Plus et tout de suite.

Relâchant les mèches noires dans lesquels ses doigts s'étaient égarés, elle descendit une main, s'empara de celle de Thorin qu'elle tira immédiatement entre ses jambes, juste là où est le désirait.

La sensation était nouvelle pour le roi qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de découvrir à cet endroit le signe distinct de la virilité masculine. Il fut déstabilisé par la chaleur et l'humidité qui l'accueillirent à la place. Il savait évidemment comment était constitué le corps d'une femme, mais n'avait aucune idée des sensations que l'on ressentait en les touchants.

Décidant que cette nouveauté était une agréable surprise et qu'il voulait en découvrir plus, il répondit à l'ardeur de la jeune naine et glissa un doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité. Il fut étonné par la facilité avec lequel son doigt s'infiltra à l'intérieur de sa femme, et l'expiration profonde de plaisir et de soulagement qu'il lui en tira. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait connu avec le sexe masculin, le passage était déjà suffisamment humidifié pour s'y glisser sans blesser sa partenaire.

- _K-Kíli ! _

Le grognement de son héritier poussa Thorin à glisser rapidement un deuxième doigts aux côtés du premier, alors qu'il trouvait une petite boule de nerfs sensible qu'il fit rouler curieusement sous son pouce, cherchant à faire gémir sa femme de manière à ne plus entendre les essoufflements de ses neveux.

Comme il le désirait, Freyja gémit et planta ses dents dans la peau de son cou pour étouffer son cri. Elle était en transe. Tout ses sens étaient dépassés. Ses yeux étroitement fermés permettaient à ses autres sens de se décupler. Elle inspira profondément et l'odeur musquée, virile et excitante de son mari emplis ses narines. Se léchant les lèvres de délectation elle sentit encore le gout de Thorin s'attarder sur sa peau. Ses mains avaient glissé sous la tunique de son mari et caressaient fermement son torse finement taillé alors que ses oreilles quand à elles étaient traversées par les grognement de son époux mais aussi par les gémissements plus lointains des deux Princes. Toute cette situation aurait pu être un peu moins enivrante si à cet instant les doigts de son mari n'était pas entrain d'entamer un vas et viens empressé à l'intérieur de son intimité depuis trop longtemps oubliée.

- Ooh… Tho – Thorin ! Gémit la jeune reine surpassée par les événements en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Le roi en profita pour venir s'attaquer à sa gorge et la peau laiteuse entre son cou et sa poitrine. Il n'y avait rien de délicat dans les mouvements de son mari mais la jeune naine s'en fichait, elle s'apprêtait enfin à être libéré de toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée depuis bien trop longtemps.

Un troisième doigt s'enfonça sans délicatesse dans son intimité en même temps qu'un pouce continuait de taquiner le petit bouton de chair qui s'était révélé être particulièrement sensible. Freyja se contracta et ne pu retenir un grognement de surprise et de douleur.

- _Aaaah !_

Alerté par ce cri plus strident, Thorin reprit ses esprits et se reprocha immédiatement de s'être ainsi laissé emporté dans son ardeur.

- Je … pardonnez-moi…

- Non, pantela la naine, non continuez

Freyja allait s'emparer de ses lèvres pour appuyer ses mots mais s'arrêta.

Tout était bien trop silencieux autour d'eux…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire part de son observation à Thorin la jeune naine écarquilla les yeux quand deux têtes se voulant discrètes apparurent dans l'entrebâillement entre la porte et le mur contre lequel Thorin l'avait soulevé.

Intrigué par la réaction de sa femme, Thorin fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour suivre son regard.

- Fíli ! Kíli ! S'étrangla-t-il.

Pétrifié et sentant ses oreilles et son visage entier se réchauffer Thorin fut incapable de bouger d'un centimètre.

- Mon oncle, prononça difficilement Fíli les yeux écarquillés et se battant pour refermer un peu plus son pantalon de nuit, je…nous… euh…

- Nous avons entendu des bruits, dit simplement Kíli, la tunique débraillée et ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation, contrairement à son frère.

- Tout comme nous, répondit immédiatement Freyja de là où elle était toujours perchée, des mèches de cheveux pendant devant son visage et en répondant avec la même nonchalance que le plus jeune prince.

Kíli étouffa un petit rire amusé et Freyja lui sourit avec complicité.

Thorin et Fíli se sentirent rougir furieusement devant l'impudeur de leurs jeunes amants. Cette situation semblait les amuser plus que ne les embarrasser contrairement aux deux plus âgés qui étaient mortifiés à l'idée que l'autre couple les ait surpris.

- Kee ! S'exclama alors Fíli en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Nous – nous euh, il se racla la gorge, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit alors Thorin de sa voix maîtrisée de roi, et soyez à l'heure au conseille de demain matin.

Fíli hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Kíli qui continuait d'échanger des regards complices avec Freyja pour le tirer rapidement derrière lui.

- Bonne nuit, dit alors Kíli amusé, essayez le trône à l'occasion, c'est encore mieux qu'un mur de pierre !

Il adressa un dernier coup d'œil espiègle au couple et se laissa entraîner par Fíli.

Les deux princes disparurent dans un couloir et le rire de Kíli raisonna, rapidement rejoint par celui finalement déridé de Fíli. Après tout, ce n'était pas si terrible. Et l'attitude naturelle et formelle qu'avait tenté d'adopter leur oncle alors que ses doigts étaient sous la robe de nuit de sa femme et encore visiblement cachés dans son intimité, avait été une vue bien trop comique pour qu'il ne soit pas amusé lui aussi.

Le petit rire de Freyja se mêla à celui lointain des deux frères alors qu'elle plongeait doucement son nez dans les mèches noires de Thorin qui à cause de la rencontre semblait avoir perdu son enfièvrement.

Mettant son comportement sur son jeune âge à cause de Kíli qui avait eu la même réaction, Thorin soupira légèrement et libéra délicatement ses doigts pour glisser son bras derrière le dos de sa femme tandis que l'autre glissait sous ses genoux. D'un mouvement souple il la souleva dans ses bras et entreprit de marcher en direction de leurs appartements.

- Que faites vous ? Demanda alors doucement Freyja – malgré son soudain doute quand aux intentions de son mari – et installant confortablement sa tête contre son torse.

- Je crois qu'avant d'essayer le trône, nous avons une nuit de noce encore non consumée à rattraper.

Frémissant agréablement, Freyja sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse musclé de son mari tout en raffermissant étroitement les bras autour de son cou.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur chambre se passa dans un silence confortable et quand la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Thorin étendit délicatement sa femme sur leur lit.

Se positionnant au dessus d'elle, les genoux autour de sa taille, Thorin passa ses mains en dessous de la robe de nuit de sa femme pour la faire doucement passer par dessus sa tête.

- Une nuit de noce n'est pas faite pour être consumée contre un mur de pierre froid où encore même sur un trône inconfortable. Pas plus qu'elle ne mérite d'être consumée sauvagement tel deux bêtes en rut.

Une fois le tissu ôté et Freyja entièrement nue, Thorin détailla son corps quelques instant, notant sa taille bien que fine, plus large que celle d'un mâle et sa poitrine généreuse là où il avait eu l'habitude de toucher un torse ferme.

Finalement, il s'inclina pour venir embrasser délicatement un des seins de la jeune naine.

- Vous méritez mieux que cela, souffla Thorin en effleurant la peau souple et laiteuse de la jeune naine alors qu'il remontait les lèvres dans son cou en lui déclenchant de petits frissons.

Il embrassa la peau qu'il y trouva.

- Vous méritez d'être choyée et respectée.

Ses lèvres remontèrent encore un peu, effleurant la peau et finalement embrassant sa mâchoire.

- Vous méritez de la délicatesse et de l'affection.

Finalement les lèvres du roi frôlèrent celles de sa jeune épouse qui le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine décida de soulever la tête pour clore la distance qui la séparait de son mari.

Les deux nains s'embrassèrent plus doucement que tout leur précédent baiser, prenant cette fois ci le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Les mains de la jeune naine glissèrent le long du torse de Thorin avant de se saisir du rebord de la tunique pour la relever dans le but de lui ôter.

Le roi se laissa faire et se séparant de la bouche de sa femme, il s'assit légèrement et leva les bras pour faciliter le passage du vêtement. Un fois torse nu, il gagna immédiatement son pantalon qu'il retira rapidement.

Freyja profita de ce moment pour observer attentivement le corps fièrement bâti de son mari. Elle l'avait tout de suite trouvé attirant et son attraction s'accentuait encore plus maintenant qu'elle réalisait que le roi pouvait aussi se révéler aimant et tendre.

Vivre leur première fois ensemble dans le couloir et sans délicatesse ne l'aurait pas dérangé car son état de frustration avait été bien trop élevé pour qu'elle se soucie des détails. Après tout, elle n'était plus vierge et cela se serait sans aucun doute déroulé ainsi si les deux princes ne les avaient pas interrompu dans leur transe.

Mais si cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, maintenant qu'elle avait un aperçut de la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve Thorin, elle fut contente que leur première fois ensemble ne soit pas qu'entièrement le résultat de leur frustration à tout les deux. Finalement, un peu de romantisme – ou du moins d'affection – était le bien venu. Evidemment le besoin d'enfin se libérer de cette tension sexuel était encore présent, mais maintenant elle pouvait sentir une pointe de réelle tendresse. Freyja avait finit par tomber amoureuse de Thorin au cours de cette première année de mariage mais malheureusement elle savait que le roi ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle avait doucement apprit à aimer. Dans un premier temps cela l'avait désolé mais elle avait su se contenter de sa seule affection.

Mais aujourd'hui ils allaient enfin partager l'acte physique et Freyja en frétillait d'impatience.

La jeune naine revint à la réalité quand Thorin reprit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres, happant doucement sa lèvre inférieure dans les siennes avant de demander le passage menant à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Acceptant joyeusement elle laissa le roi s'enrouler autour de sa langue et l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement sourd quand elle sentit une main caresser doucement sa cuisse, se dirigeant à chaque fois un peu plus bas et finalement finir son chemin entre ses jambes.

Plus délicatement que la première fois dans le couloir, son mari effleura d'abord son point sensible et nerveux, le survolant de manière taquine avant de le caresser doucement puis un peu plus fermement, le faisant rouler sous son pouce. Quand la jeune naine s'arqua en dessous de lui, cherchant toujours plus de contact, Thorin glissa sans hésiter deux doigts dans son intimité. La jeune reine rompit le baiser et laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté, le souffle court et les yeux entrouvert.

Avec toujours autant de douceur, Thorin enfonça son nez dans le cou de sa femme, léchant et mordillant sensuellement sa peau. Sa partenaire gémit doucement et il sentit ses mains caresser son torse puis prendre le chemin de son dos et descendre plus bas encore pour venir malaxer ses fesses.

Mais une des mains de la jeune naine ne s'arrêta pas ici en continua son chemin entre leurs deux corps. La respiration du roi se coupa quand elle s'empara de son membre et fermant les yeux au contact, Thorin laissa une profonde expiration de soulagement échapper sa gorge quand la main délicate de Freyja entreprit de caresser sa virilité, exerçant un peu plus de pression à chaque nouveau va et viens.

Essoufflé, Thorin arrêta soudainement de bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa femme et celle ci répliqua immédiatement en soulevant les hanches fiévreusement.

- Thorin, pantela la jeune naine en se tortillant inconfortablement, s'il vous plait…

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Thorin retira ses doigts et embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres gonflées.

Automatiquement, la jeune naine écarta les jambes qu'elle enroula aussitôt autour de la taille de son mari qui se saisi de son membre et le guida jusqu'à son entrée intime. La bouche toujours scellée à la sienne il poussa doucement, avalant au passage les gémissement de sa femme jusqu'à être entièrement dissimulé à l'intérieur.

Pantelant, il s'immobilisa quelques secondes le temps de laisser Freyja reprendre son souffle puis entama un lent et langoureux va et viens. N'ayant été qu'avec des nains - ou un Hobbit - Thorin se retenait; ses mouvements étaient doux et lents de peur de blesser sa jeune partenaire qu'il imaginait beaucoup plus fragile qu'un mâle. Mais très vite cela agaça Freyja qui après la première vague de soulagement commença de soulever son bassin, cherchant à imposer un rythme plus rapide.

- Thorin… p-plus vite !

Sentant le plaisir commencer de fourmiller intensément dans son ventre, le roi ne se fit pas prier et enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau de sa femme, il adopta un mouvement plus rapide, plus passionné.

Soudainement, Thorin heurta un point sensible qui fit crier la jeune naine alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos.

- Thorin… Thorin… Mmmh ~

Stimulé par les gémissements de sa femme et par son propre orgasme grandissant toujours plus, le roi fermât les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant l'ardeur prendre place à la délicatesse et accélérant d'avantage le rythme de son bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de la peau claquant contre la peau.

La part d'esprit encore lucide du roi lui rappela soudain qu'avant tout, il voulait que cette nuit le plaisir soit pour sa jeune épouse. Voulant se tenir à sa promesse, il libéra une de ses mains pour venir taquiner la petite boule de nerf ultra sensible qu'était devenu le bouton de chair rose de Freyja. La jeune naine rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière en gémissant, surpassée par tout ce plaisir et Thorin en profita pour ralentir son rythme et venir emprisonner une des deux petites boules de chair fièrement pointées dans sa direction. Il suçota avant de mordiller délicatement et après un dernier et profond coup de bassin, Freyja sentit sa jouissance éclater. L'orgasme se rependît en millions de petits courant électrique dans toutes les parties de son corps, arquant son dos du matelas et hurlant son extase.

La jeune naine alors épuisée se laissa retomber sur le matelas alors que son époux donnait ses derniers coups de bassin avant d'exploser lui aussi dans un grognement sourd. Vidé de toutes forces, le roi se laissa tomber sur sa femme, et chercha à retrouver son souffle, le nez dans la chaleur du creux de son cou.

Finalement, il roula à côté d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser puis l'attira contre lui, la laissant installer sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence retrouvé de la nuit, Freyja caressant doucement des arabesques sur son torse et lui jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux.

Ça avait été… incroyable. Complètement diffèrent de ce qu'il avait connu auparavant mais loin d'être moins bien. Juste différent.

Thorin à ce moment là s'empêcha de penser à la personne qui détenait son cœur. À la place, il tourna la tête et se pencha pour venir capturer tendrement les lèvres encore gonflées de sa femme. Heureuse celle ci répondit aux baisers, laissant son mari caresser sa langue et mordiller ses lèvres.

Freyja sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir face à la tendresse et l'affection soudaine de Thorin. Elle n'aurait certes jamais son cœur mais peut-être qu'avec le temps elle finirait par obtenir un semblant d'amour.

Ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non mais de toutes façon trop heureuse sur le moment pour s'en soucier elle profita d'un instant de répit entre les doux baiser pour libérer son cœur.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle timidement, toute trace de l'espièglerie qui l'avait agité plus tôt dans le couloir envolée.

Elle sentit le roi se tendre et craignant d'avoir gâché l'instant elle enfoui la tête dans le cou de son mari pour se cacher.

- Pardonnez moi, marmonna-t-elle le visage dissimulé dans les mèches noires de Thorin, je n'aurais pas du…

Thorin ne répondit pas immédiatement, gêné par l'admission de Freyja. Il ne s'était pas douté que contrairement à lui, les sentiments de cette dernière avait évolué. Il en était à la fois content et attristé. Au moins la jeune naine était heureuse d'être avec lui… cependant il espérait que la situation telle qu'elle était (avec sans doute maintenant une relation plus physique) continuerait de la satisfaire car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner l'amour qu'elle voulait. Mais il pourrait faire au mieux pour lui donner le plus d'affection et de tendresse possible.

- Ne t'excuses pas, murmura-t-il jugeant que le tutoiement pouvait être adopté au moins dans leur intimité pour commencer.

La jeune naine fut soulagée, mais bien qu'elle ne s'était pas attendu à la même déclaration que la sienne, elle fut un peu déçu.

- Je promets que j'essayerai de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te combler, continua doucement le roi en embrassant ses cheveux.

La jeune reine hocha légèrement la tête. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait mais se promit qu'elle ferait tout pour gagner un jour son cœur. Pour l'instant cependant, elle saurait se contenter de l'affection qu'il lui donnait.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux, le sommeil l'attirant doucement dans ses bras.

**_oOo_**

Le lendemain matin, c'est sous les yeux perplexe de Balin et de Dwalin que Thorin et Fíli se rencontrèrent dans la salle du conseil en rougissant alors que Kíli semblait lui rayonner.

Et c'est sous leurs yeux encore plus surpris que Thorin se racla la gorge et annonça d'une voix claire mais sans les regarder, que les deux frères étaient sanctionnés à nettoyer et lustrer le trône jusqu'à ce que celui ci brille.

* * *

**Voilà... avis ... ? ;3 **

**J'espère que c'était convenable... (surtout pour le lemon M/F parce que je doute beaucoup :/) **

**Au début j'étais partie pour tout écrire dans le couloir mais finalement même si je voulais un peu de "sauvagerie" à cause de la tension qu'ils avaient tout les deux accumulé, je voulais aussi un peu de douceur... Et puis je me suis dit que ça changerait un peu x)**

**Pour le passage où Freyja épie les deux frère, au début je me suis dit non mais franchement qu'elle perverse... mais bon après je me suis imaginée ce que je ferais à sa place et honnêtement... On parle de Fili et Kili là... ;3 Oui bon ok, ça reste assez malpoli maaais en même temps comme l'a dit Thorin, quelle idée d'aller faire ça là hein ... ? :p Les petit vauriens ! **

**Enfin bref voilà :) Peut-être que si j'ai l'inspiration j'écrirais un passage du même genre (avec une touche de Fili et Kili forcément :3 ) mais en développant une autre relation... Dwalin/Ori peut-être ? Ou autre chose qui se rapporterait à l'histoire... Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ! :)**

_**INFO**__** :**_

**Comme pour ma petite fanfiction "_Une étoile dans la nuit", _le dessin de couverture utilisé (avec l'accord de l'auteur toujours) à été réalisé par _Alythekitten_ qu'on retrouve sur Tumblr. Celles intéressés par du Durincest graphique peuvent immédiatement aller y jeter un œil, ça vaut le coup et elle est très talentueuse ! :) (Si vous ne trouvez pas le lien est sur mon profil :) )**

**Voilà, désolée pour tout ce blabla et merci à aliena wyvern pour avoir inspiré cette "appendice" mais aussi aux revieweuses de la partie 2 ! **

**Merci ! Bizz ! :)  
**


End file.
